


Misbehaving For Days

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Feels, Animal Traits, City Living, Clubbing, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Lap Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Panther!Kylo, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surprise Coffee Shop AU, Underage Drinking, Voice Kink, Wet & Messy, human!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Rey’s experience with Demi-Humans is about as limited as her experience with snow, that is to say: horrendously minimal, given that she’s just moved to Coruscant with no intention of returning to the hell hole of a desert she scraped herself from. Easing herself into the lifestream of a city that demands assimilation to the rigors and confines of a bustling metropolitan was never going to be easy, but throw in a one-night stand with a tall, brick house of a man that doesn’t seem keen on leaving it at one night, and any hopes Rey had for an easy transition got blown to high heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! Here I am, back at it again with a new story even though I've still got three WIPs to nurse over. This is part of my NaNo writing, though, so this is getting a little more love than my other pieces at the moment, and I'm going to try and strike while the iron is hot. Thank you a million if you are subscribed and waiting for my other fics to update--I don't have an ETA as to when you can expect a new one, but I am trying to slowly chip away at them in my down time between my two new jobs, and my NaNo pieces. Hopefully, once the holidays are over (and TLJ is out!) I'll not only have more time but be hella motivated, and able to finish what I've started.  
> Eyyyyyy. 
> 
> Either way, thank you again! I really appreciate you all very, very much, and I hope you enjoy Misbehaving for Days!  
> 

Moving out into the city had seemed like one big, bad, idea, and just about anyone who she told back home had said as much. Everything north of Jakku had felt almost mythical, as though any terrain that wasn’t dry and dusty was a fiction that existed only in books and movies. Still, it hadn’t stopped the bus from dropping her off in the heart of Coruscant with all of her belongings in the pack on her back. The cool air felt like heaven on her skin, and she closed her eyes to breathe in the city smog and fall breeze as it played between the buildings. There was a certain chill that made her cheeks sting, and she rubbed them out of sheer surprise that such a thing could exist. Sunburn she was infinitely experienced with, but an ache from the cold? A new pain spread through her shoulder before she could do more than breathe in deeply, knocking her back a couple steps. 

“There are people walking here! Watch where you’re standing,” hissed the man who’d run right into her, slitted eyes narrowed as he looked her up and down, then turned back around to keep walking away. Her shoulder ached, and a curse rose in her throat, but the man disappeared into the crowd too quickly. She could only huff, hike her bag further onto her shoulder, and step into the apartment complex to her left. 

Real or not, city living was far too expensive for her to so much as consider on her own. The advert looking for a roommate had been an absolute godsend, though now her stomach was telling her this was all a mistake. It twisted and gurgled, Rey having subsisted on the long bus ride with whatever she could find in the bus stop vending machines, and she paused just outside the third door on the fifth floor. There was no going back after this, she supposed. Signing a lease, agreeing to a full year--that was that. No do overs, no going back on her word. 

_ ‘Fuck it.’ _

Her knuckles tapped sharply on the door, and a male’s voice echoed from the other side: “Coming! Just a second!”

Well, he didn't sound like a murderer. Not that she knew many to compare him to. She fussed with the edges of her sweater sleeves as the door unlocked, opening just as far as the chain lock would allow. A dark brown eye, framed with impossibly long lashes, peered out from behind dark curls. “yes?”

She cleared her throat. “I'm Rey. We spoke on the phone?” 

“Oh!” The door shut, the chain rattled, and moments later she was being welcomed inside with the widest grin she thought she'd ever seen. The whole place smelled of wet dog, and she had to do her best not to scrunch up her nose in surprise. He hadn’t mentioned keeping a pet of any sort, but then again she hadn’t asked, either. It wasn’t fair of her to assume that anyone else hadn’t ever had a pet before, and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself to keep from reaching out and touching everything to see if dog hair clung to the surface. Honestly, the apartment itself was cleaner than where she’d lived prior to here, and behind her the man, Poe, smiled at her hopefully, looking as though he was waiting for her to say something to negate the idea that they could potentially be roommates. 

“It’s really nice here,” she said with as kind and relaxed a smile she could muster up. She’d been on the bus for far too long to be wholly at ease, and she wasn’t home. She wasn’t a guarantee, and neither was he. 

“Thanks. The apartment’s just a bit too big for just me, though.” 

Too pricy, she read that as, and it was understandable. He’d told her it was well over 900 square feet, which for the middle of Coruscant was astounding that it was under 2k a month to afford to live there. She could make that pricing work. She’d have to. 

“Do you have any questions you want to ask me?” she asked after a couple more minutes of silence, allowing her to have walked around the living room. The smell got stronger the closer to the couch she got, and faded the further from it she stood. Maybe he’d be open to picking up a new one if he no longer had his pet. 

He looked as though he was picking his next words carefully, and she stopped walking to watch him carefully, wondering what it was he was mulling over. Something offensive? Something personal? The suspense made her skin crawl, and she stepped closer in spite of herself as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“How open minded are you?” he finally asked. “Because my last roommate . . . said he was, but when he found out I had a boyfriend he was really creeped out by it. Seemed to think that I would be spying on him all the time. Which isn’t an issue for you, I don’t think,” he caught her gaze, and Rey felt herself smiling in spite of herself. 

“No, that isn’t an issue for me. Doesn’t bother me one bit, I promise.” 

Poe’s face split into a grin, and he stepped closer to extend his hand for her. “Perfect. Do you have any questions for me?”

It felt like a loaded question now that the tables had turned. Rey chewed at her bottom lip as she considered the many obvious choices for first questions: was he employed, was he an axe murderer, why did he rent out such a large place if he couldn’t afford it himself, was his boyfriend going to be over all the time--? Where did she start when her list went on for ages? 

“I guess I’m mostly just curious about whether or not I’m going to wake up one morning to find a deer head in bed next to me because I didn’t do the dishes the night before, or something,” she said after a moment’s hesitation, playing again with the hemline of her sweater, grateful for the leggings that covered up the goosebumps she got from the terrifying thought. 

Poe’s smile made her heart clench, and he shook his head. “I promise. I only do that to the men that break up with me, never you.” 

Rey laughed in spite of herself, shaking her head and running a hand through her hair to try and calm herself down. Perfect. His sense of humor was on point at least, a huge nod in his favor. She looked around once again and nodded. Yes, she could envision herself living here, could envision getting a handle on her life from here. The smell she could get used to, and so long as he wasn’t entirely crazy . . . she could handle just about anything else.

“So. You're saying you'll do it, then?” Poe asked again with a small, almost excited smile, shifting so that he was very nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

How could she say no? She nodded, and with a broad grin this time Poe stepped closer to envelop her in a tight hug. The smell of wet dog intensified, and Rey nearly choked on it. Wait a moment. 

“Oh, you're a Demi?” 

 

\--

 

When Rey had started middle school her locker partner had been a Demi. The revelation shouldn’t have been as enormous as it was, but it still had thrown her for a loop the first time she’d stared up into the slitted eyes of the girl before her, felt the warm, almost too hot breath as Elyse huffed in frustration at being stared at. Rey didn’t realize it then but she was falling right into line with expectation, and though she was quick to apologize for staring and being obtuse, it’d taken half of the year for Elyse to actually listen to her, and nearly the whole year for them to become friends. 

During a sleepover at Elyse’s house, Rey had watched with wide, eager eyes as Elyse had lifted up the back of her shirt to expose the beautiful black scales that traveled up her back, the gold flecks catching the dim lamp light. Rey had touched the warm spanse hardly believing such a beautiful occurrence could be real, that she was lucky enough to call this girl her friend. Whatever anyone else thought about Demis, there was nothing abnormal or fearful about the way that the girl had breathed slowly when Rey had dragged her fingertips over the scales, nothing remotely worrisome about her at all.

Anyone that said Demis were a group of people to be afraid of could suck it, as far as Rey was concerned. There was beauty and magic in the curve of Elyse’s spine and the sinewy grace that Rey had always admired. Whereas she was gangly and awkward, too skinny and too clumsy, Elyse had an almost unnatural grace that Rey both envied and was amazed at. 

That night, while her friend slept, Rey had imagined what she would look like as a Demi, wondered what the mystical blood would do to her plain brown hair, to her ruddy skin, to her mud brown eyes. Drawn to the heat that had radiated off of her friend’s skin, she’d curled up next to the taller youth and closed her eyes to imagine how different her life might be if her parents had been something a little more interesting than just human. Whoever they’d been. 

Elyse had ended up transferring to a different school when she’d presented as an Alpha Demi, having been classified as too great a risk for their age group by the administration. There wasn’t a precedent set for her remaining, and rather than subjecting their daughter to the nightmare of a long, drawn out lawsuit, Elyse’s parents had taken the easier route.  Rey had treasured every single letter she’d received from her afterwards, and had cried for their absence when Elyse had stopped, shortly after they’d started their junior year of high school. Once, in a drunken burst of poor judgement, lonely and wondering what was happening to her life, Rey’d attempted to check up on her on social media, only to find that the woman she’d thought she’d known apparently didn’t believe in such a thing. The disappointment had been enough to keep her from going to class the next day. Two days after she’d bought her bus ticket. 

 

\--

 

Poe pulled away first, and Rey felt her cheeks burn. Oh, that wasn’t what she’d meant to say. The apology was out of her mouth before she could stop it, tongue heavy in her mouth as she watched his brow scrunch up in what looked like a mix of confusion and almost disappointment, as though he expected her to step out now that she’d made the connection. Not a surprise, perhaps. Was it really the boyfriend that had scared off the previous roommate, or the revelation that Poe was less than wholly human?

No, less wasn’t the right word. Her blush deepened as she shook her head and tucked her hands into her pockets. God, she was a piece of shit. “It doesn’t bother me,” she said quickly. “Really It’s just--well, it’s a surprise. You didn’t mention it earlier.” 

Now it was his turn for the color to rise in his cheeks, and Rey knew that her assumption had been correct. She kept her smile as kind as she could, and squeezed his wrist as gently as she could manage. “It doesn’t bother me,” she reiterated, hoping that he was paying attention, hoping that he understood. “I’m not going to back out. I promise.” 

God knew she needed this place as badly as he needed her to stay there. 

 

She moved all of her belongings in that evening, not that she had many to begin with, but it was certainly a cathartic experience to set the small doll that she’d made for herself down beside the air mattress that Poe had so lovingly offered her. Tomorrow she’d go visit his job, where he had assured her they were looking for a temp to fill a receptionist position. It wouldn’t be much, but it was full time, and it was  steady. She didn’t mave much by the way of experience, but they didn’t need to know that. Besides, none of it would matter as soon as she got that first paycheck and got into the swing of things. How hard could it be to answer phones every day?

Stomach in tight knots at the prospect of starting something entirely new, Rey laid back on the mattress and closed her eyes, smiling in spite of herself. Hadn’t she been nervous about coming here? About leaving Jakku on the whole? Yet she’d managed to continue on, had boarded the bus and endured the hellish 13 hour drive toward civilization. She was going to actually live here, was going to make this work, and she was never going to go back to that hellhole of Jakku ever again. The memory of Unkar Plutt’s face when she’d told him that his very best employee was going to disappear off to the other side of the bloody country emboldened her to grin in spite of the chill of the room, and the noise of the city around her. 

She’d done it. She’d gotten out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray second chapter! Thank you all so very much for the positive responses: I am absolutely floored by your support, and every single word of encouragement helped me to craft the story. I hope you're all doing splendidly and enjoy this new update! Thanks again!

She got the job, though she couldn’t be sure whether it was because she deserved it, or because they were desperate. Poe’s boss, a well meaning man who went by the name of Snap, had offered her the position on the spot, more than willing to work around her school schedule soon as she could get it out to him (soon as she signed up for classes, of course). He’d assured her that they’d give her the proper amount of training so that she wasn’t just thrown into the job, but had been called into a meeting before she could finish up her tour around the facility. The person she be replacing, a well meaning woman who wobbled when she walked on account of her 8 month along belly, showed Rey her new desk before promising that she’d call to get Rey in in the following week for some training and paperwork. She was sent her on her way with an employee handbook, a letter of intent to hire, and a newfound sense of accomplishment. The bottle of wine that she’d picked up on the way home was for both she and Poe, to celebrate not only finding a roommate but also that she’d managed to get a job with the least amount of effort known to man, or woman in her case. She smiled at the Demi lizard behind the counter as he checked her ID, and passed off the heat in her cheeks as nothing but a natural reaction to the wide grin he shot her, rather than the dry spell that she was currently suffering from. 

Maybe a night out at the club would be in order, too. Poe had to know one or two nearby that weren’t too creepy, right? According to what he’d told her after the pleasantries and awkwardness had passed from yesterday he’d grown up in the city. He’d boasted about knowing every last alleyway and shortcut there was to offer. 

Surely a club wouldn’t be too off course for him? She just wanted to celebrate, to drink and dance and live in the small bubble of triumph that felt as if it were protecting her from the world she’d once lived in.  They didn’t have clubs in Jakku, only seedy bars that Rey did her very best not to stay too long in, and she was eager to see whether or not it lived up to her expectations of what the media had shown her. The city had yet to disappoint her, but she couldn’t imagine it doing so this time. 

 

Poe had had the day off, and by the time she got home she was met by Poe’s raucous, rallying cry of success. He engulfed her with a pat on the back and a grin that softened his whole face. “I got the text from Snap. Knew you’d kill the interview,” he assured her, plucking the bottle from her hand and heading back towards the kitchen to open it. “You’ve got the perfect personality for it.” 

“Do I?” she asked, shrugging off her jacket and slinging it over the back of the nearest dining room chair. “I’ve been told I have the personality of a cactus: prickly.” 

Poe’s laugh was startled, but genuine. “But sweet inside once you get past the harsh bits.” 

Rey flushed, smiling in spite of herself as she looked down at her phone. They had hours before the clubs would opened, she guessed, and Poe was already coming back, half full glass of shiraz offered to her. She took it with a word of thanks before following him into the living room. 

Their living room, she lived here too, now. A strange sense of pride filled her lungs. She’d barely owned so much as a chair, let alone a bed or living room set, but this apartment . . . it was as much hers now as it was Poe’s. 

“I was thinking--that is. If you’re not doing anything tonight, would you want to take me clubbing?” The flush from before felt hotter now than it had previously. “I’ve never been and--well you see it on television all the time, about the clubbing scenes of Coruscant.” 

Poe already had the glass halfway up to his lips, and had to lower his hand so he could nod emphatically. “Yes, of course! I was going to have Finn over, but if you don’t mind him coming along?” 

Rey shook her head. “Not at all!”

“Then it’s a date.” 

 

Whatever Rey had seen on television hadn’t prepared her for the sheer noise of a full-up club on a weekend evening. It was unbelievably loud as they’d waited outside, the bass pounding and making the sidewalk and Rey’s teeth vibrate. She was practically drowning in the jacket that Finn, Poe’s boyfriend, had offered her in order to keep her warm while they waited, but wasn’t fit to complain about it. All of her going out clothes were cotton, and thin, used to combat the never ending heat of the desert. Finn had come over while she and Poe were drinking before they’d left, and it’d been as easy to talk to him as though they’d known each other their whole lives. His smile was kind, and the way that he looked at his boyfriend made Rey’s stomach twist in a mix of adoration and envy. When he’d hugged her, she’d been surprised to find out that he was human--or at least he  _ felt  _ and smelled human--but honestly the two couldn’t have been any more perfect for one another. 

“Do you two normally go out here?” she asked, shoving her hands into the warm pockets and smiling as Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s shoulders, draping himself over the slightly shorter man so as to keep him warm in the meanwhile. 

“Oh, usually only when we’re drunk already. They overcharge on liquor since it’s so cheap to get in,” Poe said, pulling a face. “But as far as the other clubs and bars go, it’s definitely one of the better options. It’s further away from the center of town, so you don’t have to worry about too many creeps at least. And they’re a little more open minded than some of the others as far as who they allow in.” 

The implication hung heavy, and Rey nestled deeper into the jacket, burying her face in the collar to smother her nervous smile. “Is that how many businesses are?” she asked quietly, not realizing that the music might swallow up her words whole. The line shifted, and them with it, before Poe offered a one-shouldered shrug. 

“Some places are better than others, more outright. It’s not that we aren’t wanted, but we aren’t encouraged to shop there. To exist there, basically. It’s like going to a pride parade and touting yourself as someone who is against it, a little like shooting yourself in the foot.” 

Finn pressed his lips to Poe’s arm, the limb the closest that he could reach given the way that they were angled. “They don’t know what they’re missing,” he murmured softly, and Rey took that moment to look down at her scuffed up flats as they kissed. It made the emptiness in her chest feel all the more acute. She was happy for them, above all else, but to have someone look at her the way that Poe looked down at Finn, to belong . . . . She’d only just met them, and she knew there would never be a couple that was near as perfect for one another as they were. 

They were ushered into the club before Rey felt as though she had to say anything else, coats checked at the door and IDs double checked by the two bouncers that guarded the main doors. The tallest of the two was built like a mountain, and stared down what appeared to be a twice broken nose at Rey as she waited, fingers laced in front of her, for him to stop bending, then holding the ID up to the light, as though he couldn’t believe she would possibly be any age over twenty-one. 

When she passed the test, he handed her license back, and she stashed it in her front pocket before scurrying off to find the boys, practically tripping over her shoes to get there. 

She’d have to let Teedo know that his fake IDs passed the test all the way in Coruscant. She was sure he’d be thrilled about that, and jack up his prices as a result. Not that it mattered anymore, she reasoned. Poe and Finn stood just to the side of the bar, trading swigs from a flask that Poe smuggled in. He offered it up to Rey, who took a deep pull and nearly coughed the whiskey right back up. It was strong, far stronger than the wine that had pulled her onto cloud nine as they’d taken turns passing the second bottle just hours before they’d left, that one provided by Finn. Her eyes scanned the horizon before them, amazed to see how many people had been able to fit in what was simultaneously an enormous, yet cramped, space. Their bodies bobbed in tandem with the music, hips gyrating, arms slung above their heads, outfits sparkling as they caught the light. Her own modest tank top and pair of plain leggings seemed horribly droll in comparison to the disco-ball dress that a woman on her right wore, glittering as she made her way towards the center of the room. There were raised platforms crowded with women clinging to one another, hips swaying as the bass dropped hard enough to make Rey's head vibrate. She'd never seen something so vibrant, so alive, and her mouth watered with her eagerness to get on the floor. As if reading her mind, Finn grinned and took her hand, pulling her out and onto the floor with him. Poe followed behind, looking more bemused than anything as Finn spun Rey around slowly, taking his place behind and pressing both of his hands on her hips. She might've found the move excessively forward if it’d been anyone but him, but her heart sang with elation as she felt the music pulse within her, and pressed her ass back and against his groin. Poe took his place on the other side of her, kissing her temple. “Roomie,” he teased, eyes warm and pupils reflecting the flashing lights above them. 

Rey closed her eyes, allowing herself to just feel the weight and heat of the two as they engulfed her. For the first time in years, she felt the weight of the world she carried begin to crumble from her shoulders. She raised her hands, and locked them behind Finn’s neck as she ground back against him, moving with him to the beat as Poe mirrored the actions just in front of her. The heat was familiar and freeing, sweat beading on her skin and especially in the spaces where their skin touched, but it carried none of the discomfort of the desert. No, this heat made her feel alive, this sensation was exciting and enticing all at once, leaving her wanting to chase this same high over and over again. The wine and whiskey burned in her veins, and when Poe offered her another drink she took an even deeper swig to quench her thirst. 

It wasn’t enough, the burn deep in her belly and n the back of her throat a longing of a different variety that neither of the two would be able to fill, but it was one she was just as familiar living with as the dry, barren heat of Jakku. Her relationships had been few and far between to begin with, and when she added a perpetually busy work schedule . . . well, her dry spell wasn’t exactly a point of pride, even if it had been self imposed. 

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and Rey’s eyes opened slowly to stare over and around at the crowds of people that had engulfed them. It felt like someone was staring at her, and she twisted her head to one side, then the other, trying to find the source. Was she doing something wrong? Could they somehow tell that she wasn’t from anywhere nearby, and therefore was an outsider? There was no harm in that, she thought, a chill holding her breath prisoner in her lungs. 

Her gaze leveled as they met that of a man standing further back from the dance floor, his brown eyes catching the light every so often as they flashed and flickered, giving him an almost inhuman glow that took away what little breath Rey had left. The look he was shooting her way could’ve melted her bones and reaffixed them any way he liked, and begged for her to step closer. 

As if he was reading her mind, he broke the tension by stepping closer, determinedly parting the crowds to make his way closer. She slithered out from between Poe and Finn, leaving them to lock lips and grind up against one another, before turning to step closer to her newest suitor. He practically slithered closer, and given that his frame was enormous and hulking, especially the closer it came, she couldn’t help but be surprised at how easily they ate at the distance between themselves. 

“Care to dance?” he asked, voice loud even as he got close enough that she could feel his breath on her ear. 

She shivered, and allowed him to twist her around so that her back was to his chest. “Nah,” she teased, looking up at him and pressing her ass back against his groin. He was already hard and  _ oh _ , that felt perfect. “I just thought I’d walk up to you for shits and giggles.” 

His laughter rolled through his body like thunder, and she felt the vibrations through his chest and further south than intended. His palms dwarfed her hips, easily settling and squeezing her skin until she ground back against him once more. The music turned more languid, a certain slow-tempoed song that promised sex, and lots of it. The timing couldn’t have been any more perfect if Rey had planned it out herself. As she heard the refrain repeated, and the song begin to fade into the next, she pulled the man’s head down by the hair on the back of his neck and whispered her name against his lips before they locked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhh, yeah. I'm a sucker for comments, and you all have been keeping me alive with yours--so here's a HUGE thank you! I hope you love this update as much as I loved writing all 4768 words of it. Let the fun begin :3

He went by the name of Kylo, and judging by the way his brown eyes flashed golden whenever she’d touch his arm, or brush up against him at all,  she was guessing he had cat blood in him. Big cat blood. There was no way the broad planes of his back, the muscles that striped his arms and thickened his legs, belonged to anything other than a beast of an animal. As they exited the club, Poe and Finn both well aware of where Rey was disappearing off to that evening, he hefted her up and off the ground with an easy swing of his arms. He carried her as if she weighed next to nothing, and it made her heart skip a couple beats. 

“I can walk faster than you can,” he said, as though that explained everything. She didn’t complain, didn’t have it in her to put up a fuss when, in reality, it was the truth. Besides, she was just as eager to make their arrival a quick one as he was. The walk back to his apartment was a brisk one, Finn’s jacket left far behind in the club she realized a moment too late, her lips just starting to catch up to her brain as Kylo opened the door to his building and strode inside. She shut her mouth, swallowing the strangled protests and excuses for fear that he might see them as her wanting to back down when the reality was the exact opposite. 

No, now that they were there, inside his building, excitement bubbled up in her belly. The walls were plain beige, and he took the stairs three at a time until they arrived at the topmost floor of his building, where he had to put her down in order to fumble in his pockets for the floor key. With his attention distracted, she managed to get a decent look at him in the unforgiving light of the staircase. Tall didn’t seem to be a strong enough word for a man of his stature. He practically towered over her, she’d noticed that as they’d danced and he’d draped himself over her, his wide frame dwarfing her own and making her shiver with longing. His arms were powerful, that much was evidenced by how he’d picked her up with such ridiculous ease, and the black jeans that encased his legs and backside weren’t generous with how much space they provided him, but at least they let her get an eyeful when she had a free moment. 

He unclicked the lock and threw open the door, directing her to the very first door on the righthand side. 

That was convenient. 

Now her mouth ran dry at the prospect of what was happening next, as though everything prior had been a dream, and now she was faced with the reality of what was going to happen. What was coming. 

Besides her, she hoped. 

She was glad for the fact that he stepped inside of the apartment first, as it meant that he missed the way that her face lit up with how bold her train of thought had become. Could she really blame herself, given the way that he’d been looking at her all night? She’d never been with a Demi before, and the new experience made her flush with anticipation, her every sense heightened as she watched Kylo move about the room with familiar ease. He took her purse and hung it up on a solitary hook she tried not to wonder about, and offered her another drink from the kitchen. She accepted for need of something to do, wondering why it was that he hadn’t jumped her bones as soon as the door had shut. God knew she was more than ready to. 

Either way the glass of water he offered her was much appreciated, Rey holding the chilled liquid in her mouth to combat the dryness she found there, until he finally broke the awkward silence between them. “I don’t--that is to say. I don’t tend to do one night stands. So, I’m sorry if I’m a little . . . not out of practice, because that would assume I was in to begin with,” he admitted with a laugh. Rey joined him. “But I’m certainly out of my depth.”

He wouldn’t want to know the number of times that she’d done this, then. She knew the look he’d shoot her all too well. Demi or not, all men were the same in that they didn’t want that which had been touched before if they knew how many times, or if it’d happened at all. While Kylo didn’t strike her necessarily as the type to fuss about such a thing--he’d brought her back, after all--it wasn’t any of his damn business. She was clean, she was healthy, and she was  _ horny _ as all unholy hell. The longer they spent talking about the awkward, minutiae of their lives the less time they were doing the horizontal tango, as far as she was concerned, and she wasn’t afraid to necessarily put an end to it. 

Setting down the glass of water, she stepped up before him and rested her hands on his shoulders, slowly smoothing her hands down the thick muscle she found there. It set a fire in her stomach to feel how fit and how built he was underneath the thin fabric. Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened in a soft pant as she drew her fingers and palms downward, easing over the strong muscles of his biceps that she’d felt when he’d so easily picked her up and carried her back to his house, like a predator bringing home his next meal. She stared up at his full mouth and wondered how it’d feel to have him between her legs. She had to keep her thighs together as she leaned in to press her mouth to the corner of his before nibbling on his bottom lip. He sucked in a harsh breath, and his hands circled her waist with almost practiced ease as he lifted her bodily up and into his arms once more. Her legs fixed themselves around his waist, centering her right over his cock, and with a groan of longing she ground against him. Her fingertips dug into his biceps, feeling the muscles contract beneath her as his own grip turned bruising. She liked it, perhaps a great deal more than she should’ve. She’d worried he might treat her like glass because she was human, that he might go easy on her despite them being back in his apartment, behind closed doors, because of what it might reflect back onto him. 

When he reached one hand down to smack her ass, his palm easily covering her left cheek, she felt relief surge through her body that that might not be the case after all. 

With a gasp, she pulled away for lack of air, head spinning. “We gonna go to your bedroom, or are you gonna take me right here?” she asked. She hardly recognized the broken voice coming from her own mouth, the hoarse rasp and evident longing that made her words seem more coarse than ever before. 

Kylo just grinned, and leaned in to nip at her nose. “Depends. You tease me for much longer and I might not make it to the bedroom.” 

She felt his cock pulse where it was trapped between the both of them, and she keened openly with longing. “Kylo. Take me back to your bedroom and fuck me, please.” 

His eyes flashed gold, and Rey swore she’d never been so damn turned on in her life. It was as though every last cell in her body was crying out for this, for him to lay her down on the bed and slam into her until she forgot her name. Given the way he was looking at her, that wasn’t too far off in the future. 

He didn’t bother setting her back down, carrying her with ease out of the kitchen, down the short hall, and ducking low to avoid hitting his head on the low-hanging entrance of his room. His bed wasn’t the largest she’d ever seen, but it’d do, and she yelped as he tossed her down onto the mattress. She’d hardly had time to lean up onto her elbows as his hands slid up her thighs and easily undid the button and zipper of her jeans, slipping them down her legs so he could kiss and bite his way back up her thighs. Rey’s head spun as he sank his teeth into her right inner thigh, sucking a slow bruise that had her toes curling and her fingers fisting in the bedsheets when his tongue dipped against the sensitive flesh between his teeth. Fuck, if he could do that against her skin, what could that tongue and those lips do to her clit? The thought alone made her practically gush, the scent of her arousal staining the air as Kylo brought his head up and away from the bruise to grin broadly. 

“Like a little bit of teeth, do you?” he asked, staring down at her with those bright eyes that should’ve had her run out of there screaming, but only made her heart beat harder. There was something feral and wild about the way he was staring at her, and she loved it. 

“Keep going and you’ll find out,” she said, feeling her face heat up with the intensity of his stare. 

His hands eased up higher towards the waistband of her panties, pulling at them hard enough to make her hiss through her teeth. 

“Don’t you dare rip them,” she said before she could help herself. She’d chosen one of the few cute pair that she’d owned in the hopes that she’d have a chance to show them off as such. They were a luxury she couldn’t always afford and if he shredded this pair she might be tempted enough to tell him to buy her a new pair. 

He arched an eyebrow, but sure enough eased them slowly down her legs, throwing them to the ground to meet her pants. “Feeling attached?” he asked, crawling onto the bed and hovering over her. He planted open-mouthed kisses over her hips, dutifully ignoring her very wet cunt in favor of marking what felt like every inch of exposed skin. 

She prodded him with her right foot, bringing his gaze back up to her. “Hey. They’ve been with me longer than you have, boy-o.” 

He laughed, and Rey felt the noise go straight to her core, overjoyed to be the source of his bemusement. As his lips traveled further north, easing the hem of her shirt away from her navel, then up her torso, she brought her hands once more to his shoulders and balled up his shirt in her fists. “You’re too overdressed for this, Kylo.” She tugged, and he willingly let her pull it over his head, leaning up and over her as her fingers ran down his pecs and abdomen. Feeling it was in no way, shape, or form anything like seeing how built he was, and she oogled him for far longer than strictly necessary out of sheer amazement. He had a fucking six pack and he wanted her? Fuck. 

Kylo preened under her attentions, and she hastily sat up to fidget with the belt, zipper, and button of his pants, wanting to feel his skin as it pressed against hers. He kissed her shoulders slowly as her fingers made slow work of debriefing him, much to her irritation that she kept fumbling around as though it was her first time doing such a thing. 

“You don’t need to be so nervous,” he promised her quietly when she struggled with pulling his pants over his generous backside, the angle anything but conducive to removing the offending garment. The head of his cock had already left a wet spot on the front of his boxers, and the outline alone sent a shiver up her spine. 

She’d never been a quitter, but how in the hell was she supposed to get all of that inside of her? 

“’M not nervous,” she promised him, reaching forward to palm his thick cock, living for the way he gasped out of surprise and pleasure. “Just very, very wet for you.” 

His growl sounded more like a purr than anything else, and he shoved away his boxers, kicking them off his legs so that he knelt, entirely nude, between her legs. 

She must’ve been very, very good in another life to have deserved this. Sending a silent thank you to whatever god was there, she stripped her shirt off with ease, having forgone a bra for sheer lack of one that matched her panties, or wasn’t ancient. She wanted to live in the reverent stare that Kylo leveled on her, finding that even her self-consciousness didn’t bother her so much as long as he was the one looking at her. 

He leaned in to kiss her left breast, mouth opening so that his tongue could roll her already hardened nipple around in his mouth. She panted, nails dug into the comforter as her head tipped back, mind buzzing at the slow scrape of his tongue against the sensitive bud. Fuck, he was good with his mouth; she’d write damn odes to his tongue if she had any words to spare. 

“You are,” He pulled away with a quiet pop, a small trail of saliva connecting his lips to her breast, before he leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss to the small mound. “So beautiful.” He leaned in to take her whole right breast into his mouth, and Rey about passed out. She could only hum in response as he suckled her, teeth dragging out against the swell of her breast, one hand slipping deftly between her legs to slowly rub at her clit. Rey’s toes curled and her mind went white. Her right hand dug into his hair, her hips grinding up and against his hand as he rubbed with his thumb, easing the slickness over the small bundle of nerves. With a wet sound he managed to press one finger inside of her with ease, and with a particularly powerful suck of her breast, Rey thought she was going to lose her mind. She’d never had someone so skilled at picking her apart and putting her back together. Usually, her one night stands were little more than a drunken shuffle to the bedroom, where she’d lay there until she got bored, before flipping them over and taking control in order to make sure that she came at least once. It’d been a half decent experience once or twice when she’d met someone from outside of Jakku, but more often than not it was little more than a way to kill time. 

This? Kylo played her body like it was a fucking instrument he’d been studying since birth. One finger was quickly joined by a second, and before too long he was scissoring her open and holding her on the verge of an orgasm so good that she thought she’d start seeing the gates of heaven opening for her sometime soon. She left indents in his shoulder blades where her nails had dug into his skin, and if he minded the pain it wasn’t anything that he brought up to her. 

“Not sure if you’re ready for me,” he admitted quietly as he pulled away from her breast with a lewd pop. She looked down and nearly came right there at the sight of how swollen and well attended her breast was, before her gaze lowered to where his cock bobbed between his legs, red tipped and leaking. 

“Trust me,” she managed to gasp. “I am.” 

He looked taken aback by her certainty, his eyes searching hers as he weighed his options. The thumb rubbing her clit quickened, and Rey swore as she threw her head back and arched her back. Her orgasm was quick, and felt it felt as though she could’ve lived in it for ages, spiraling down her spine as her cunt contracted and gushed around the two fingers he had buried deep within her. His own moan of disbelief and surprise joined hers as she rocked her hips up to meet his shallow thrusts. 

He swore as she started to come back down, and she grinned to watch a flush of surprised arousal spread to the tips of his ears and down his thick throat. “I’ve never seen someone look or sound so beautiful as they come. Holy shit, Rey.” 

She bit her bottom lip and looked away for a second, the connection far too intimate despite her having just come all over his fingers. “C’mon,” she urged him again. “Want to feel you inside me. Please tell me you’re clean.” 

Hell, she didn’t even know if they could catch the same . . . diseases for lack of a better word. Their genetic make up was different from her own, and it wasn’t exactly covered in health class when she’d been in school. 

“I am--Just, gotta grab a condom--.” 

She shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m on the pill. Please, Kylo.” 

He looked as though his brain had short circuited as she’d spoken, blinking rapidly but nothing quite computing as he withdrew his two sticky fingers from within her. Fuck, she hadn’t gone too far, had she? It was a little forward, she’d admit, but she knew what she wanted and--. 

He hiked her legs up around his hips, pressed the tip of his cock to her cunt, and with one hand on her hips to keep her steady, pressed slowly inside of her. As he pressed inside, the air fled her lungs in a soft, surprised sort of huff that had her head spinning. Oh. God. He was impossibly big, eased by how wet and ready she was, but  _ fuck  _ if the stretch didn’t make her shiver. Her toes curled, heels digging into his lower back as she gripped him by the forearms and braced herself for the slow, thick stretch. He rubbed against every inch of her, and two fingers definitely hadn’t been enough to get her ready and prepare her for his girth, but it was too late. She’d committed herself to this path, and whimpered as he jerked his hips further, bottoming out with a deep purr that reverberated in his throat. She wanted to scream at him to move as he simply remained there, his whole body shaking, hands dug into the bed and forehead bowing as he pulsed within her. He was giving her time to adjust, and she realized that she hadn’t started breathing again since he’d entered her. Oxygen filled her lungs with a deep gasp, and as though he was spurred on by the sound, he pulled his cock out halfway, then eased back inside to the hilt once more. 

She leaned up to kiss him, tongue slipping past his lips and tasting out every corner of him she could reach. The hand that had dug into his hair dragged him down to meet her, and she rolled her hips to try and convince him to move, that she needed him to fuck her. She needed it more than she’d ever needed anything else in her life. 

He got the message. Tugging her legs upwards, he started up a slow, even rhythm that had her heart pounding hard enough to bruise her ribs. Her clit throbbed, and as though he could read her damn mind, he pulled himself out and traced the swollen, slick lips of her cunt, easing the head of his cock against the demanding bundle of nerves until she could’ve screamed. “Oh, god,” she gasped, pulling away from his mouth to pant against his cheek. “Don’t stop fucking me. Please. Your cock feels--so--oh fuck.” 

He entered her with one swift push of his hips, and she could’ve cried at the relief it provided her aching body. Her left hand found his shoulder, and scratched her way up his spine, playing at the thick muscles that tensed and shifted with every shift of his hips. When he canted them up just so, the tip of his cock brushed up against that sweet, ever elusive spot within her, and Rey keened against his throat that she was going to come if he kept that up. 

He laughed softly, and she squeezed her eyes shut as he brought one hand down to rub at her clit, his hips picking up the speed, targetting that spot as if he had a GPS pointing him in the right direction. “That’s the point, isn’t it? To make you come all over my cock, Rey. Wanna feel you, wanna have you get my cock all wet so I can fuck you all night long.” 

This wasn’t happening; surely she was dreaming, because no way in heaven or hell could sex with a perfect stranger ever be this good. Maybe they did things differently here in Coruscant (very differently, if she could be honest. She’d never heard someone be this fucking good at dirty talk), but  _ oh _ she wasn’t complaining. 

With a grunt, he hoisted her up and into his arms, pushing the both of them off the bed so that she followed him up and onto his lap. It drove his cock even further inside of her, and she felt actual tears prick her eyes. Out of habit, she gripped his hair, dull nails dragging at the soft skin just behind his ears, and Kylo gave a low, guttural moan. 

Her own pleasure forgotten momentarily, as he’d thrusted up and into her when she’d done it, she grinned broadly. “You like the back of your ears scratched and rubbed?” 

He nodded, not a trace of embarrassment or regret crossing his features as he stared down at her. Curiosity roiling in her stomach, Rey rubbed the soft skin just behind his ears with the pads of her forefinger and index, and whined as Kylo’s hips rocked upwards once more, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head at the sensation. 

She grinned, leaning in to suck at the pulse point just beneath his ear as she rolled her hips. Her legs unwrapped from his waist so that she could prop herself up on her toes, and raised herself up and nearly off of his cock. She thought he was going to come as she lowered herself back down atop him, sure that the neighbors could hear the surprised shout that burst from his lips and the way that his hips snapped upwards to meet hers. His wide hands moved to her hips, circling around her waist to force her back down and atop of him with the sound of flesh on flesh. Rey choked in surprise, breaking the seal she’d created around that soft point of skin on his throat as he kept lifting her, then pulling her back down atop him, bouncing her on his cock as though she weighed nothing. 

“Hold on to me, sweet thing,” he growled. “You’re so damn small but you take me so perfectly. Don’t want to lose you now, do we?” 

She shook her head, bowing her head so that she rested her forehead against his shoulder and watched as he moved her body. It was all she could do to squeeze around him, making every movement all the sweeter, all the more intense. Fire licked the base of her spine as she felt another orgasm curling around the base of her navel, and the longer she looked the more she could see the outline of his cock within her. 

What. The hell. He was pushing buttons she’d never known she had, and reverently, she pressed a hand to her stomach as he entered her once more, amazed to be able to fucking  _ feel  _ him. 

“Shit, you’re big,” she whined. 

Kylo laughed, shaking her whole body as well as his own with his mirth. “Careful. I’m going to get an ego if you keep saying things like that,” he told her, licking a slow stripe up her temple, licking at the sweat that beaded across her skin. “Helps that you’re so damn tight. You fit me like you were fucking made for me.” 

Maybe she was. It wouldn’t have surprised her given how perfectly she sat atop his lap, how amazing he felt within her and how compatible they were. As he lifted up up and down on his cock, his pace quickening as he chased his own orgasm, she brought her hand between her legs once more, rubbing her clit until she was shaking atop of him. 

“T-tell me,” she begged. “Tell me how good this feels. Wanna hear it. Wanna hear what you want to do with me.” It was an indulgence, but his voice was sin, and she wanted to come listening to him. Surely he wouldn’t balk at that.

His left hand left her waist in favor of slapping her ass, and she whined as she circled her clit all the faster. The pain lanced up her nerves, coupled with the pleasure of her own ministrations, and Kylo’s words were hot and breathy in her ears. “Wanna fuck you till we’re both exhausted. Wanna stretch that little cunt of yours out and ruin you for anyone else. I’m going to paint your insides with my come until you’re dripping with my spend, rub it into your thighs and skin so that you smell like me. So that no one else will ever think to cross you because they know that messing with you is akin to messing with me. I want to spank your ass raw because it makes you quiver, and I want to edge you until you forget who you are.” He punctuated his words with harder thrusts, rocking her onto his cock with every downstroke. His hips bucked up to meet her, making her teeth chatter as she dropped her head back and moaned as loudly as she could manage. Her orgasm brought gooseflesh to her body, but moments later and her head was pulled back up by a long-fingered hand in her hair. 

“Look at me when you come. Look at who brings you such pleasure.” His teeth were clenched, and she swore they looked sharper than before. “Put your hands on my shoulders, sweet girl, and watch me as you come.” 

How could she say no when he was watching her so intently with those golden eyes? When he was making her feel so fucking good she no other option but to sob and scream. She couldn’t even bring herself to squeeze her eyes shut, tears blurring her vision until they dripped down her face. Kylo leaned in to lick one trail up, tongue rough on her cheek, before he leaned closer to bite her earlobe. His thrusts were slowing down, becoming more uneven and--if anything, more difficult, given the way he grunted and lost himself in the slowed down tempo. She felt the tears still leaking down her face even as her body floated adrift on a sea of pleasure, Kylo at the helm guiding her through the harshest of it as he flipped her once more onto her back and pounded into her. Every thrust was hard, marked by the sound of skin slapping against skin, and she screamed as she felt her every muscle contract in a half-assed third orgasm, unable to stop herself. She had no control over her body, no say in the tempest of a storm Kylo pulled her into, but fuck all if she didn’t want to stop. She never wanted to stop. 

With a muffled curse, Kylo pressed into her one last time, and she felt him come. It’d always been something of a guilty pleasure of hers, being filled. Something about being warm, and content, of being satiated and satisfied and full of come that scratched every deep desire of Rey’s that she’d never bothered saying aloud. 

Something, this time around, was different, and it seemed that Kylo was noticing just as she was. His face was beginning to relax, if only just. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped short as he tried to move his hips. Something thick, and almost round, pressed up inside of Rey as he moved, and she cried out in pain before she could help herself as the haze that had followed her third orgasm was quickly cut through. 

Wait. She saw the fear and surprise register on Kylo’s face just as it did, she was certain, on her own. 

“Did you just--?” 

“I knotted.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, you guys are amazing and you sure know how to make a girl feel loved! Thank you a million for all of the comments and for reading--it seriously makes my day every time I see the notification in my inbox.  
> My laptop has been having some problems lately . . . which is maddening, considering it's not even 6 months old, so writing has been slowing down. Today is supposed to be a 9k day, though, so fingers crossed I manage to keep that up and my computer doesn't crap out on me early. 
> 
> Thank you all so very much again! I apologize for not having had the time to reply to everyone's comments, but please don't think they don't mean the world to me. 
> 
> Also! For those who were asking: knotting is when the base of the male's cock inflates to lock his spend inside of his mate. It is, occasionally, how to determine who is supposed to be mated/paired together, and even though Kylo's a demi!Panther . . . I thought a knot/using A/B/O dynamics was far better than the more feline alternative that is a great deal more painful. 
> 
> Yeahh. On that bombshell, enjoy!

How was it even possible? Kylo tried to move again, only to groan as Rey contracted around him, spurting more come inside of her as almost an insult to injury. She whined, a strange sense of contentedness settling over her almost out of habit, while Kylo shuddered atop her, his arms trembling from the effort of holding himself up and over her. 

“Can I--I just need to shift, hold on,” Kylo murmured, and Rey panicked. 

“Not into a cat!”

“No.” He stared down at her as though she’d lost her mind. “Is that what you think we demis can do? We just change into animals because we practically  _ are  _ animals?” His eyes narrowed, the golden shade taking her breath away as he leveled his gaze on her. 

“No--oh my god.” This wasn’t happening. This conversation was  _ not  _ taking place while she was fucking connected to this man by his cock. His cock that seemed to have lost the memo about only knotting other demis, not humans. That at least seemed like one stroke of information that her schooling hadn’t fucked up on. “Just--go on. Do whatever you need to.” 

That, apparently, wasn’t the right thing to say either, but this time he suffered in silence as he gently maneuvered her onto her side, with himself just behind. Everytime he shifted around inside of her, his cock still hard and practically pulsating within her, she felt the come shift with it, felt his cock keep adding to the flood deep inside of her body, and tried not to be so fucking turned on by the reality of it. The few times she’d been able to watch television as a teenager, she’d fallen quickly in love with a demi on her favorite reality TV show, a wolf with a certain half cocked smile and swagger about him that’d told her first and foremost that she wasn’t opposed to the idea of seeing someone who . . . well, walked on the wilder side of things. For weeks she’d touched herself and wondered how it would feel to be with someone like that, someone who’d come so deep inside of her and only keep coming, who’d signify that they were meant for more than just a casual one off like so many of the boy she went to school with. Who’d come back to her again and again. 

She’d never thought there was any sort of actual chance for it, let alone with a man she’d met one time. In a club. 

She buried her face in the bedspread in front of her and laughed until her chest burned. What else could se do? She thought she heard Kylo murmur something about her being crazy just behind, but she was too caught up in the hysteria of it all to care. 

 

It took him nearly thirty-five minutes for his knot to deflate, during which they laid there awkwardly with only small talk to keep them company. It was the most painful thirty five minutes of her life, even as Kylo tried to pass it by teasing her nipples, or else trailing slow kisses down her shoulders. She didn’t have the heart to shrug him away, and simply laid there enjoying the pleasure as he gave it to her. There was nothing else to be done about it until his cock decided that it was done. 

When they finally were able to separate, his come absolutely  _ dripped  _ out from inside of her, and she watched with fascination as it spread across the bed. Well. He’d have to do the laundry, wouldn’t he? Almost absently, she sat up and reached down to touch it, not sure if she was expecting the texture to be different or what. It’d felt so damn hot inside of her body she’d almost expected it to scorch her fingertips. As if out of instinct she brought her fingertips to her lips and tasted it. 

Kylo groaned behind her at the sight, and Rey felt her cheeks color. She’d almost forgotten he was there, a captive audience to her curiosities. “No, please. Don’t stop.” 

Eyebrows rising, she scooped a small portion into her fingers, and pressed it past her lips, making a real show of lapping at the thick ropes of it running down her digits. Even if her eyes were closed she’d have been able to feel how intently Kylo was staring at her, could’ve sensed how his mouth had flopped open in some strange sense of amazement and disbelief. She resisted the urge to giggle as she dragged her fingers through the puddle he’d left on the bed, tipped her head back, and dragged it over her lips, smacking them open and peeking her tongue out for show. 

He surged forward to kiss her hard enough to bruise, and she felt herself press back against him. She’d never had someone look at her as reverently as he did, never had someone be so damn attracted to her that they couldn’t wait to get their hands on her, let alone put up with her weird interests. Come eating was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg, and as Kylo parted from her with a harsh, forced breath, she wondered what else he might be open towards doing. 

No.  _ No.  _ The thought jolted her out of whatever reviere that she’d been living in, forcing her to look up at the man just centimeters away, his eyes still hooded as his cheeks burned. What was she doing? This was a one time type of deal; there would be no repeating it, not when she was still this new to the city. The last thing she wanted was an insider’s view of the world. She wanted to explore, create, think, and develop her own opinions of everything around her, not taint the newness of her situation by hooking up with someone who’d expect her to take his every word at face value. 

She offered Kylo a small smile, knowing it didn’t match the look she’d given him when he’d pulled away and her heart had felt lighter than it had in nearly two decades, she slid her way out of bed and moved to collect her belongings, ignoring the sting between her legs. Fuck, it burned so perfectly, but she couldn’t get used to it. Perhaps she’d find other shifters, even experiment with what the city had to offer, but she wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon. 

Maybe in a couple months time, if she was drunk and met him back at the club again. She shimmied on her panties much to his displeasure, and she heard the bed squeaking as he got off it rather than her seeing him do it. “You’re not spending the night?” he asked, dipping his nose into her collarbone and licking at the sweat he found there. 

She willed herself not to shudder. “I don’t make it a habit of sleeping over in someone’s bed if I don’t know them well enough.” The lie was easy, and she extricated herself carefully from his grip. 

He snorted. “How much more do you have to do to really know someone? And why didn’t you tell me?” 

She looked back at him, taken aback he’d even asked such a question. What was she supposed to say? Sorry, she was only using him for the good shag and then it was bon voyage, motherfucker, until she was horny and lonely again? 

That’d go over real well, she could tell. 

“It wasn’t really any of your business,” she murmured, voice tight, as she threw her shirt and leggings back on, searching for her socks that’d somehow gotten lost in the hubbub. It wouldn’t be the end of the world, but she didn’t have many pairs, and losing them already felt akin to losing a limb stupid as it might’ve seemed. She nearly tripped over her own feet, catching herself on Kylo’s dresser with a muffled huff, and he stepped closer to try and help steady her. 

“None of . . . my business?” he asked, and she didn’t dare look at him, at how offended he must’ve looked given the hurt in his voice. She could practically hear the gears grinding in his head as he watched her continue to search in the almost complete darkness. “I’d say it’s slightly my business. I was inside of you. Do you not realize the ramifications of that?” 

Ohhhh. That was not the right thing to say to her. She whipped around and watched him visibly step backwards from the heat in her gaze. How day he insinuate that she didn’t know what the consequences of her actions were--what the  _ ramifications _ to what they’d just done were. “I’m well aware of what they are,” she hissed through her clenched teeth, poking his chest. “Maybe  _ you  _ should’ve thought about them better before you fucking knotted me, huh? Two can play that fucking game, asshole. Ramifications-- _ fuck you _ .” 

He looked as though she’d slapped him across the face, dark eyes searching hers so thoroughly she’d thought he’d be able to see deep inside her soul, where she snapped and snarled, wanting to rip him apart piece by piece for insinuating such a thing. Jackass. 

“Well, if you’d told me you were part cat, we might not have had to worry about it.” 

Her first reaction was to laugh. Tell him he was crazy, that he was imagining things, that she must’ve fucked him stupid because that was ridiculous. She was about as human as they came, nothing special about a desert rat no one. Her second reaction, the one that transformed her look into that of pure rage, took hold of her body. She shoved him back. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Don’t be a prick just because I’m not spending the night with you. I already fucked you, what more do you want?” 

Fuck her socks, she didn’t need them. She stormed from the room before he could say much of anything else, toeing on her shoes, grabbing her phone and keys, and slamming her way out of the apartment. 

 

It wasn’t until she was a couple blocks away and shivering in the thin cotton of her shirt, that she realized she was crying, and so hopelessly lost it was almost laughable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what would one of my story's be without some angst to go with the smut?! I'm a creature of habit, I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT LIKE, EW COVER GOT ME FREAKING H Y P E D

She had enough money for a cab to get her home, Rey both glad and anxious to find that Kylos apartment wasn't near as far away from her own for her to be entirely comfortable. Still, it served it's purpose for the time being, and she relished in the empty apartment as she got back half past two in the morning. After shooting Poe a quick text to let him know she made it home safely, bed seemed like the best option, and she shuffled her way over to her room. She still felt wet and sticky between her legs, and not for the first time did she think of going to take a shower. It would feel like the ultimate fuck you to his fantasy about marking her-- _ god  _ how stupid was she not to see that he’d actually meant it? She’d assumed he was just as big of a fan of dirty talk as she was, that whatever was said while his cock was inside of her was null and void. She’d abandoned herself to the fantasy, and had gotten bitten on the ass for it in the end. 

She was too exhausted to shower, she reasoned with herself as she slowly slipped into bed, clothes thrown across the room as she pulled the blankets up and over herself, huddling down after turning on the small fan she kept just beside her bed. The moving air had been a necessity when she’d lived in Jakku, and now it was damn near impossible to sleep without the white noise to drown everything else out. 

She woke up halfway through the night, absolutely soaking wet, and had to shove her hand between her legs to rub at her clit until she came with a muffled whimper. As she squeezed her eyes shut she told herself it had nothing to do with the dream of a certain dark haired man between her legs with that stupidly talented tongue of his. 

 

She showered as soon as she got up, sheets wrapped around her for some shred of decency, even if she could hear Poe’s snoring through her walls. She couldn't imagine what time they ended up getting back last night, and was admittedly glad that she hadn’t stayed out as long as they had. Not that it wouldn’t have been fun, she was certain, but there was something almost magical about the early morning hour and the solitude that came with it. If she burned the midnight oil the same as them it’d have thrown her whole system off, or at least that was what she told herself as she scrubbed her scalp, losing herself under the heat of the water and the way it turned her skin bright pink.

The door opened just as she was letting her conditioner set, and the air was filled with the sound of muffled footsteps, then vomit being violently expelled into the toilet bowl. She winced as she heard Finn groan, and turned down the curtain of the bathtub to ask if he was alright. His naked backside greeted her, and with a flush of surprise she shut the curtain quickly once more. 

Whoops. 

“Thought you didn’t drink at the club?” Rey asked, keeping her voice as nonchalant as she possibly could as she considered letting the conditioner soak into her eyeballs as she washed it out of her hair. 

“We went to a bar after you left,” he groaned into the toilet bowl. “Poe got into a fight after a few too many drinks and I blew him in the bathroom for being so brave. Then we drank some more.” 

Rey’s face scrunched, half utterly bemused and wondering if Finn was still drunk, and the other half trying not to imagine it. Not that her roommate and his boyfriend weren’t attractive people, but the more she let the idea weigh on her imagination, the quicker the figures of the story were swapped out for herself and--. 

She was just being an idiot, really, and gargled the shower water for something to do while Finn flushed the toilet and groaned as he stood up. She could hear the cabinet door opening, and assumed he was wrapping a towel around himself for some bit of decency, even though the time for it had ultimately passed. 

“Did you get a good eyeful?” he asked from just beyond the curtain. She poked her head out and chucked her loofa at his face, laughing as it hit him right in the mouth. 

 

Poe sported a shiny black eye with pride as he sat at the table and slurped down coffee, looking remarkably chipper for someone who’d gotten into a fist fight the night before and allegedly drank himself under the table. While Finn nibbled on toast, Rey cooked herself a couple of pancakes with peanut butter, a protein staple when she’d been living from day to day and had little else to fill her stomach with. 

“So, how’d your time go with the dark haired man eye fucking you from across the damn room?” Poe asked when she’d sat herself back down, black coffee going beige as she added practically another cup’s worth of creamer to it. A little dribbled down the side as she looked up at Poe, then pulled her hand up to cut off the flow, as though it was an afterthought. The white liquid made her flush as it slid down the edge of her black cup, and the last thing she wanted to think of was licking it back up. 

“Oh. Ah, it went well, but I really prefer sleeping at home.” 

“Can’t blame you there,” Poe said with a shrug, leaning back in his seat. “Was that your first time with a Demi? You, ah. You’re walking a little bow-legged.” 

She felt her ears burn. “No I’m not.” 

“Are too.” He was grinning now, and she couldn’t tell if he was just teasing her, or if he’d been able to tell an actual difference. “And you smell--whew, girl. He must’ve been a real big fan of you. Looked about ready to eat you alive with a side of ‘fuck me sideways’.” 

She wanted to sink into the floor of the dining room and never return. She cut up her pancakes with the side of the fork mostly out of the pleasure it gave her at mashing the food up to a pulp and imagining it was Poe’s face. She really liked him, but dammit all if she wasn’t up for a game of twenty-questions about her night. “We had some fun, then I came home. Nothing else to it.” 

Poe’s face said that he didn’t believe her, but thankfully Finn’s groan and stomach growling loud enough that they could hear it distracted him significantly. Rey took the opportunity to stuff her face full so that, by the time Poe was done comforting Finn, she couldn’t answer anymore questions. Poe’s look didn’t invite confidence that he’d necessarily drop the subject, but she had a couple questions of her own that she wanted to ask. 

“Poe, when did you present as a Demi?” she asked after she’d polished off two of her three pancakes and guzzled half of her coffee for lack of wanting to talk about her night. “And how did it happen?”

That caught him off guard. He slopped coffee over the side of the mug and swore as it hit the tablecloth. Patiently, Rey waited for him to clean up his mess as best he could, before leveling her with a stare that brokered curiosity and uncertainty. Was he still afraid that she might balk on the lease and leave him with a too expensive apartment once again? 

“I was nine. There was a school bully that liked to pick on another Demi, liked to call him names and push him around because he knew that the kid couldn’t do anything or risk expulsion. Well, I wasn’t having any of that, and punched the kid right in the face. It was as though something inside of me had expanded, and I couldn’t stop it from turning my vision red or telling me that I had to step in.” He breathed slowly. “Well. Since I presented right then and there, I was expelled.” 

Her stomach dropped, and Finn leaned over to rest his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, closing his eyes as Finn started to run his fingers over the back of Finn’s neck, massaging the muscles there slowly as he drew a slow breath in, as though to calm himself down. “I moved after that, never saw the kid again. Our parents still keep in touch, but it’s been . . . decades. So, yeah. After then I’ve always know that was a huge part of who I was, and just embraced it even if no one else would. It’s been great the last couple of years, but before that . . . things weren’t so easy. It didn’t help that my mother was in the air force, so we were already a mobile family to begin with.” 

Rey wet her lips, wondering how she could keep asking the questions that nagged at the back of her mind without sounding impertinent or rude. “Is she a Demi as well?” 

“Father is, my mother’s human. They wouldn’t have let her into the air force if she was a Demi, not then at least. They were only just starting to bend the rules when I enlisted.” 

Now Rey’s mouth fell open. Holy shit, how much had her roommate been through? “You were in the air force?” 

Poe grinned broadly. “Best damn pilot you ever saw. Got out of it when things started to get politically hairy again, and I haven’t really looked back. Snap’s the same--he had to fight tooth and nail to get the loan to start his company, even with his own military background and understanding of technology. I met him in basic, and after I got out I found out that he’d freed up as well. Moved here as a favor to help him get his company off the ground.” 

Rey’s head was spinning as she tried to take it all in, coffee all but forgotten even as it warmed her fingers. “That’s . . . wow, Poe.” That’s intense.” 

“Right?” Finn smiled at her, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. “Always loved a man in uniform.” 

“I never heard you complain when I was out of it, either.” 

Just like that, Rey’s face went red again, and she excused herself to her room as they started making goo goo eyes at one another, unable to keep herself from smiling despite the awkwardness. In the safety of her room, she sat herself in the corner, right beside the window, and watched as the sky darkened and it began to rain. Kylo had told her that she was a Demi, that she was a cat--but there was no possibility of that. She might not have known her lineage, but she’d never presented. She was just a human, just a regular, boring, plain girl. There was nothing wrong with it, she tried to tell herself as she thumbed the rim of the mug, swallowing thickly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall behind her, but there was no way she was anything else. Besides, if Poe hadn’t been able to sense anything, if no one else in her whole life had ever found so much as an inkling that she was anything more, then why should she believe a man who she had just met? 

They’d just misunderstood one another. That had to be it. She contented herself to doze lightly against the window pane, listening to the muffled sound of rain tapping against the glass and allowing it to soothe the thoughts that ran rampant in her brain. It was the perfect time for a nap, and as she soothed a small itch just behind the base of her ear and smiled a little, she set down the half full mug and curled into herself. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE TYPE OF DAY.

She might’ve said she was a morning person, but without coffee Rey wasn’t much of anything. Her Sunday had disappeared in a haze of watching cooking shows, listening to Finn and Poe banter as they made her dinner, and finally picking out her outfit for her very first day of work. She’d just be shadowing, but still: coffee was an absolute necessity. Lucky for her the coffee shop just a block away from the office building looked to be of the 24/7 variety, and the scent of roasted coffee beans dragged her inside twenty minutes before she was supposed to arrive at work. The line was blessedly short, one rather large and bleary eyed businessman in front of Rey blustering through his order and handing over a platinum credit card that Rey was willing to bet had a credit limit greater than her salary. The transaction approved, he moved out of Rey’s way, and left her face to face with none other than Kylo Ren, looking for all the world just as shocked as she was. The world hung silent and still between them as she very nearly dropped the fresh muffin that she’d picked up while waiting in line. She should run. She should put the muffin back, and get the fuck out of there before he could say something. Before either of them could say anything. Her tongue felt swollen in her mouth as she just stared and felt her lips part, the words refusing to come through.

This wasn't happening. This was a horrible dream, or something, that she was bound to wake up from eventually. This was pre-work jitters manifesting itself into her worst nightmare. 

_This was not happening._   


“Ren,” came a snappish voice from behind the Demi panther, and Rey jumped with it. “Order’s up.” 

It shocked him into movement, and blinking furiously, Kylo turned to take the coffee and hand it off to the first gentleman without so much as another word. Rey took the opportunity to run, the muffin dropped back in the basket she’d grabbed it from, hardly letting herself hear Kylo’s shout of “HEY!” as it echoed behind her. 

 

On her way home that afternoon, her nerves frazzled, head pounding from a lack of caffeine, she opted for an alternative route to get back home, even if it forced her to stay in the kitten heels an extra twenty minutes. She’d just soak them when she got home, she could live with that. Comfortable shoes would have to go on her ever growing list of purchases with her first couple paychecks, because there was no way in hell she was going to go anywhere near  _ that  _ coffee shop again. Poe worked a later shift than she did, and she gratefully retreated onto the couch where she booted up his laptop. He’d shared his password with her, offering her the chance to go on whenever she wanted provided he didn’t need it for work, and before she could register the words, her fingers had entered the coffee shop’s name into the search bar at the very top. 

“First Demi-Owned Coffee Shop to Open New Store in Lower Coruscant.” 

The first article came with a picture of Kylo, his expression some strange shade of pleased as he stood beside the same man who’d barked at him that morning, the pair of them looking as though they belonged on the cover of a rock CD rather than the morning’s paper talking about a coffee shop. First Order boasted a wide variety of beverages that were themed, it seemed, around sin and luxury, even offering an exorbitantly priced latte sprinkled with real gold overtop. According to the article, everything was fresh, imported as soon as possible and made to order based on the needs of the day so that they wasted little. It was a nice goal, Rey supposed, and worried at her bottom lip as she scrolled back up to the picture of Kylo standing in front of his newest building. He used the label to his benefit, at least, and her stomach flopped as she recalled the way he’d yelled at her. What’d he meant to do if she’d stopped? 

An involuntary shudder ran down her spine as she recollected the sight of him between her legs, and absently her right hand slid down to alleviate the pressure that had started to build at the apex of her thighs. She hissed through her teeth as she ground herself against her palm, even through the fabric of her panties, her skirt hiked up around her thighs, eyes fixed on the second picture in the article. His gaze could only be described as sinful, eyes dark as they looked directly at her through thick lashes, coffee extended as though daring her to drink from the devil’s cup. 

No one would know if she just took care of herself like this. She shifted on the couch before she realized that she’d even made up her mind, sliding her skirt the rest of the way up as her panties slid down around her ankles. She left them on the floor along with her shoes, and moved to lay back on the couch with the laptop perched on her stomach. Trying not to let herself think about it too much, she swirled her middle and index finger around her clit, knees bent as she worked to find the right angle with the laptop taking up most of her space. As soon as her skin made contact with the overly sensitive bundle of nerves, Rey let out a quiet whimper of pleasure. She was determined to keep her eyes open, even as they burned from staring at the screen for so long as she started to work her fingers faster around her clit, playing with the bud until she felt her abdominal muscles beginning to tighten. It was over far too quickly, Rey not able to do much more than huff her way through the climax, toes flexing but not quite curled. 

It didn’t quench the desire that was still so damn apparent, scratching at the back of her mind like a tick she couldn’t get out. Growling and hating the picture of him for looking so smug, she closed out of the page, shut the laptop, and carried her things back to her room. Thank god for Poe’s adjustable showerhead, that ought to do the trick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update, but a new one nonetheless. I hope you're loving this as much as I am writing it--thank you guys so much for the comments! They're a lifesaver, and definitely help to motivate me further.   
> also, SURPRISE COFFEE SHOP AU xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty days at work begets new chapters <3 
> 
> Again, I'm simply stunned by the wide responses to this fic. You guys are incredible--thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your support and kind words.

She felt herself growing closer to the edge of irritation as each day went by. Every morning that she woke with aching feet she cursed Kylo for having been creative enough to have come up with his own fucking coffee shop close to where she worked and lived, hated him for the sleep she was losing out on, as well as the pain she was incurring in her arches from having to walk so far. Her only other option had been to change out shoes just as she arrived at the office, opting for sneakers instead, but after the first couple ridiculous looks she’d sheepishly fished out her heels again and surrendered to the futility that was being a woman in business dress. She ought to bill him for a visit to a podiatrist, because until her first thirty days were up she couldn’t afford to see one herself. 

Poe had been smart enough to stay well and out of her way, his expression always one of polite curiosity whenever she’d launch into a tirade about some inane thing that’d happened at work. He kept his distance as she grew more and more listless, pacing around the apartment more often than not, her aching feet be damned, with nothing in particular in mind, just a serious lack of an ability to sit down. She wanted to claw her damn eyes out sometimes when she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that was wrong, but more often than not just fell asleep with a strange sense of absence. 

When she snapped at the woman training her she knew something was wrong. Apologizing--profusely--and offering to go get her coffee, Rey stomped her way the extra couple blocks to the First Order shop and strode inside with little more on her mind than shouting at the top of her lungs that Kylo Ren was a piece of shit with a small dick. A lie though it might’ve been, the idea of his flustered, embarrassed reaction was enough to make her smile all the way through the long line she was forced to inhabit. 

It was only when she arrived at the very end that she realized he wasn’t there. Instead, the tall, leggy woman staring down at her with an air of cocky superiority  _ really  _ rubbed Rey the wrong way, something she was becoming acutely familiar with. 

Before she could really think about what she was saying, she found herself demanding: “Where’s Kylo?” 

The woman arched a brow. “The boss isn’t in at the moment. Can I get you a coffee?” 

Rey barely kept from showing teeth. That wasn’t the sort of answer she wanted to hear. The boss? Fucking jackhole probably got off on the power trip, and it made Rey want to scream and jump over the counter to track the fucker down. “Sure. Decaf mocha with whip and extra chocolate drizzle. Please.” 

Bazine, as the woman’s name tag read, arched a brow. “Why don’t you order a blended beverage without the caffeine? You can’t get a decaf mocha.” 

Was the universe really trying to test her patience today? Rey felt her neck and chest starting to heat up in embarrassment, and clenched her jaw. “My coworker gave me that order. She’s pregnant, and wants coffee but can’t have the caffeine. You somehow find a way to make that work.” 

Bazine blinked rapidly, her surprise giving way to a scowl. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re the  _ expert _ , aren’t you?” Rey snarled, nails digging into the counter. 

“Baz, what’s the issue?” 

Fuck, she’d recognize that voice anywhere, and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as Kylo stepped up behind the impossibly tall woman with a hand on her upper back. He froze as he caught sight of Rey, but she didn’t have the frame of mind to do the same. She watched his eyes light up, and the hand on Bazine’s back dropped and clenched at his sides. She watched the veins in his arms appear, and tried not to think about biting into the meat of his arms just to feel the muscles ripple. He closed his eyes and took one long, deep pull of air before Rey could say anything, and when he opened his eyes again they were bright gold. 

“Fuck, Rey. Get back here,” he hissed, stepping out and around the counter. The line behind Rey had began to murmur as he reached out to grip her wrist, and she was too stunned to say much else as he dragged her away from the line and back behind the counter. Bazine looked about as stunned as everyone else, and it was with a smug sense of satisfaction that Rey smirked at her just before Kylo closed the door to what, she assumed, was his office. Even with the door closed she could hear the noises just outside, which must’ve been how he’d heard the commotion between herself and the barista. Not that it mattered. She had his attention now, and that was what she needed. 

She couldn’t get the words out before he launched into a tirade of his own. “Are you  _ insane _ walking around like this? You’re lucky you didn’t get fucking jumped by someone--do you not have any sort of sense of self preservation? And then you bring this shit into  _ my  _ shop?” He seethed, slamming an open palm against the wall just beside her face. If it was meant to scare her he’d have to try harder. She dug her heels into the wood and stared defiantly up at him. 

“What the fuck have you done to me?” she demanded, poking his chest again and trying not to think of how solid he felt beneath her finger, how badly she wanted to rip his shirt off and run her nails down his well defined abdomen and make him  _ bleed _ \--. 

What the hell was wrong with her? If he could see the thing she wanted to do to him, he’d realize what she meant. Instead he just looked more irate. 

“What have I done to you? Nothing you didn’t ask me to--what the hell are you going on about, Rey?” he demanded. She grew dizzy from watching his eyes shift from keeping her own attention to her lips. She didn’t realize she’d moved closer until she brushed up against his chest when she inhaled and her neck began to hurt from craning it upwards too far. 

“You’ve done something to me. I’m angry as hell--I’m not normally this, this volatile. I feel like a loose canon, I feel like I need to  _ come  _ but every time I do it’s not enough, and your dick was fantastic but what the shit--.” She managed to cut herself off as her body screamed for oxygen, though she wished it’d been moments before. He didn’t need the ego boost, didn’t know that she’d spent so many fucking nights with her fingers up her cunt imagining it was his cock instead. His ears burned and he looked away to hide the beginnings of a smile. That only pissed Rey off more. She smacked his chest, and dragged his chin back so that he had to look at her. “No! That was not a fucking compliment! What did you fucking do when you knotted me!?” 

“Not knock you up, that’s for certain.” 

She scowled. How in the world would he know that? “No shit. I figured that out easily, funny enough. So spill, or I’m going to rip your damn face off--.” 

Kylo reached up to cup the side of her face, and Rey’s voice faltered at the cool of his hand against her cheek. His palms spoke of years of work with his hands, and she could feel all the callouses and rough skin as they pressed against her. Fuck, he felt good. She wanted more, and wet her lips in expectation as she looked up at him. 

His smile was warm, if not highly amused. “Rey. You’re in heat. What you really need to do is hop up on my desk, spread your legs for me, and let me fuck you better. Think you can do that for me, kitten?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy nearly Thanksgiving, or happy Wednesday to those not celebrating it! I am so very incredibly thankful for you all for being as amazing as you are. You continue to astound me with every update, and I wouldn't be half as motivated to continue this on without you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you all have a very wonderful rest of your week, and that maybe this update makes the holidays/obligatory family get togethers more tolerable.   
> Me, personally? I'm going to spend the day eating Chinese, drinking wine, and soaking in the tub.   
> Oh and writing, of course.

A shudder ran up Rey’s spine, and she was halfway onto his desk before she realized that she was complying without so much as a fuss. She didn’t even make to fucking hit him given the comment he’d made, but she couldn’t think straight. Could barely see straight, her whole body vibrating with his nearness. It didn’t make sense by any account how she could be in  _ heat  _ when she was a fucking human--. But maybe that was what sleeping with a Demi did. Maybe that was why she’d always been warned against it by her shithole of a school, as though she might contract some serious disease from bumping uglies with anyone outside of her own genus. She licked her lips as she watched Kylo undo the buckle of his belt, stepping just between her legs and shifting her skirt up. His hands felt impossibly enormous on her thighs as he squeezed them, digging his nails gently into the skin. When he bent down to capture her lips in a kiss, she turned away. “You’re supposed to be fucking me, not kissing me. Get on with it.” 

He growled, and that same shudder came back tenfold as he reached between her legs and  _ ripped  _ her panties off, throwing the shreds onto the ground. She didn’t have time to argue, to yell at him anymore, before he hilted himself into her. He had to bend his knees in order to fit her perfectly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to give him a hint as to how she wanted it. His two enormous hands spread across each of her ass cheeks as he bodily lifted her up and into his grip, deepening his thrusts as he moved to push her up against the nearest wall. She keened, high and needy, in his ear, and felt his groan of approval rip through them both. He sank into her with such ease it was pathetic, but really she’d been wet since she’d woken up the day after they’d fucked, and nothing had been able to soothe the burn she’d felt except for this. This was coming home after a long day and putting her feet up with a good book, this was the way that Finn’s laugh filled a whole room and the soft sort of smile that Poe shot her when she went off chatting his ear off about her eagerness for winter. This was a warm bath with a glass of wine. 

She dug her heels into his back and bit his ear. “Harder,” she begged. “Gotta come. Please. Please I need to come so badly.” She’d not been able to scratch that itch that, apparently, he was built perfectly to do for her, and she rolled her hips in time to his thrusts in order to press herself all the closer to him. The friction was perfection, the heat of his body against hers everything that she’d been missing and her own hand couldn’t provided. She’d considered going out to buy a cock, but knew now that it wouldn’t matter what size or shape she’d picked out (because  _ that  _ was a thing she’d learned real early on after moving out here, much to Poe’s howls of delighted laughter). A dildo couldn’t fill her like this, couldn’t  _ fuck  _ her into the wall so hard that her head spun. One of his hands left her ass for a brief moment, trapping her up against the wall before he brought it down on her exposed skin, leaving a mark and causing her to yip in surprise. He crushed his lips against hers, and reached around to rub at the base of her spine, swallowing the deep, throaty moan that it brought forth. 

“Like that, don’t you kitten? Like me fucking you, me knowing exactly those spots that make you shudder and shimmy? Gonna take such good care of you through your heat. You’ll see. Promise, gonna make this the best one you’ve ever had.” 

The words weren’t computing. He wasn’t making sense, but she nodded because it sounded good. Yes, she wanted to be taken care of. Yes, she wanted him to keep fucking her. Him promising to keep doing both was just what she needed to hear. “T-touch my clit. Please. Gotta--so close--.” She couldn’t focus on how pathetic she felt to be so close already, but the way his cock kept hitting her g-spot, how he filled her to the very brim with every single thrust, she couldn’t be blamed. Not to mention she’d been on the end of a  _ very  _ short leash, needing this relief, this familiar, filling pressure in order to function. Her nails dug into his back, before remembering that she needed to anchor them in his hair. He practically snarled, reaching between them to rub at her clit. Every brush of his index finger was done with precision and ridiculous know how, given that they’d only done this once before. He might as well have been reading her mind, adding the perfect amount of pressure and friction to the swollen nerve. She leaned in to bite his shoulder, whimpering into the pressed fabric of his button down, and wished there wasn’t any fabric between her teeth and his skin. Eyeing his bared throat, she reached over to suck a slow, dark bruise against his jugular vein, and he broke his rhythm, pounding into her so hard it was a miracle she didn’t leave a dent in the wall. 

“That’s it kitten. That’s it. Make me yours, mark me and let me feel those teeth. Want to feel you come all over me, want you to be mine. Can’t knot you this time, but soon. Soon, kitten, soon it’ll be yours, I promise.” 

That wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but with one swirl of his finger, and a couple of well adjusted thrusts and she came with a shriek that filled the whole office. Stars burst in front of her eyes, and she felt tears prick the corners as she whined his name over and over again against his skin. He hissed through his teeth as he pulled out of her, and set her down onto her knees as gently as he could. 

He didn’t have to say much more than: “Taste yourself on me, kitten,” and Rey had her lips around his cock, tongue sweeping over the thick vein on the underside as she hollowed her cheeks to suck on his head. One of her hands reached out to stroke his length, and felt his cock begin to swell at the base. This had been inside of her, she realized with amazement, as it grew thick and fat in her hand, so much so that she could barely wrap her hand around it at its thickest. Her cunt throbbed with desire, wanting it  _ inside  _ and not just with her hand around it. Employing her second hand, she cradled his balls and massaged them just enough to get Kylo coming down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, rivulets dripping out the corners of her lips while she drained him dry. Both hands moved to wrap around his knot as she experimentally pushed herself to take the rest of his cock, stopping when the knot became too thick for her to fit her jaw around. She stared up at him from behind her lashes, and felt his cock pulse as he came again. This time, his fist did make a hole in the wall, and Rey had to stifle a giggle of pleasure. 

 

She was late in bringing the coffee back to her coworker, but her mood was such a significant improvement that the woman didn’t say a damn thing about it. Rey had to focus on keeping her legs close together at all time, horrified every time she sat down that she’d leave a stain from her come if she stayed for too long. 

The end of the day couldn’t have come quickly enough. No sooner had she made her way out the double doors of the with a hasty “Have a good weekend!” to her coworkers, then Kylo pulled up just around the front, a shit-eating grin on his face as he rolled down the window. 

“You ready?”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip and waving to Poe as he looked out from his second floor office. She couldn’t tell if it was disbelief or pride on his face, but her phone vibrated as she crawled into the car. 

<have a good weekend indeed ;) >

Yes, she was more than ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per the questions/suggestions/suppositions in the comments--I promise they are not going unheard! As of now I have about ten chapters of this bad boy written, and I've found that thus far it's flowed together nicely as I've written over half of it in two sittings, so please don't think I'm ignoring or not listening to your comments or ideas about it as they come in--I promise, I am!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's holidays were absolutely amazing, and thank you all a thousand times over for the comments! They kept my mood up when dealing with people during my Thursday evening/Friday morning shopping excursions with my family. Now, I'm gearing up for another major writing day the next couple days as NaNo starts to wind down, so I'm hoping to be able to continue with the multi-week updates. However, as we get into the Christmas season it might start to slow down a bit. I'll have to see how far I can get before NaNo finishes up and space them out a little more evenly so we aren't going too long between updates, given that that's my usual shortcoming.  
> Not that I see that happening with this fic, but still. 
> 
> Anywho! Thank you all so much again, and enjoy! ;)

They took a brief detour for Rey to pick up the essentials, and for that she was grateful that Kylo stayed in the car as she raced upstairs, threw anything remotely lacy and not five years old into a bag along with her toothbrush, paste, and hair brush, before dashing back out the door and locking it swiftly behind her. Her heart pounded harder as she raced down the stairs and caught him leaning against the car on the phone when she got back. She hadn’t realized she’d taken that long, but the crease in his brow didn’t look too serious. If anything, his voice was shaking with laughter.

“I mean. If she wants to write about me having an afternoon delight she’s more than welcome to. She’s a blogger, not a published Peace Prize Winner. I think we’ll be alright.”

Rey flushed. The walk of shame as they’d finished up their tryst had been . . . interesting, to say the least. Bazine had barely contained her smirk of knowing, alarming Rey to the more than likely potential that every customer in First Order had heard her screaming Kylo’s name as he’d fucked her senseless. A couple of the patrons turned their heads, nostrils flaring, and she could only imagine why.

“Well, just be grateful that the health inspector wasn’t there at the same time and deal with the blogger in the meanwhile. I can’t help that she live-tweeted it as it happened. Fix it.”

Rey winced as she watched him hang up the phone with a press of his thumb, his head turning to take in the small backpack she had slung over her shoulders. His expression softened, and he extended an arm for her to duck underneath. She felt almost compelled to, breathing deeply as he pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Sorry to have caused such a headache for you,” she said, words quiet as she eased back against him, letting him lead her to her side of the car.

Kylo shook his head. “Trust me, it was well worth it, I promise.”

It hadn’t sounded like that, but she didn’t feel it would be right to bring it up. He helped her into her seat, taking her bag and putting it in the back, before he got in himself. She was reminded again of how close he actually lived, and the memory of the last time she’d gone with him burned in her lower belly. This was happening. This was really, truly, happening. It felt like a dream, like she’d walked on set of some sort of show and been whisked away into a fantasy land.

Fantasy, she thought as she watched Kylo shrug off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves, in its many definitions. The ascent to his apartment was only highlighted by her own anxiety, and inability to focus in on what was happening around them when Kylo stood so close to her. Maybe it was his cologne that kept her light headed and made her brain fuzzy. “Why is it that you think I’m part Demi myself?” she asked in the privacy of the elevator, separating herself from him if only slightly to try and regain some semblance of level headedness.

His head tilted to the side, as though he was confused by her question, and Rey felt her heart jolt that had nothing to do with the moving of the elevator. He was an intense guy, this she knew, but there were times when it was off putting to say the very least.

“What do you mean, why do I think it? You are.”

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. “But I can’t be. I never presented. I’m a human.” Or at least that was what she’d always thought without any reason to consider it otherwise. Kylo’s lips twisted in the corners, giving him an almost satisfied and amused look. It made her stomach twist. He might as well have told her he was going to eat her alive.

“I wouldn’t have knotted if you weren’t, Rey. We only do that when we’re with other Demis. Even if you’ve got a little blood in you, it’s there. It’s why you’re so desperate for me.” He shifted his body subtly as he spoke, and had her pressed up against the back of the elevator in a matter of a heartbeat. Her mouth opened, throat tightening and choking back her response, before Kylo swooped down to bite the shell of her ear. “And why I’m so hot for you. Can’t you feel what you’ve done to me?”

Yes, she could feel it, his cock thick and heavy against her leg where he pressed up against her. Again, her cunt throbbed, and Kylo let out a broken moan as she felt her whole body begin to tremble. “Could’ve--couldn’t it just be a result of you having come inside of me? Or we’ve just got really great chemistry.” The last word was cut off as he rutted against her leg, and she groaned at the sensation, wanting him all the closer. Wanting him inside of her. How much trouble would they get into if he just hoisted her up there and then, sank her down atop him and--.

There was something messing with her head, there was no denying that, and slid away from between himself and the wall when the elevator came to a stop, hearing him growl at her absence. She could feel his presence behind her, and it made her stand a little straighter as she turned to the right out of memory from the first time, letting him overtake her in order to unlock his door first. “Why’d you take the stairs the first night, and the elevator this time?” she asked to fill the silence, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched him fidget with the key.

“I didn’t want to wait last time, and thought you might think it was more impressive.”

It was, but damn if it didn’t feel like a callout for him to say it. That made Rey smile, hiding the expression as she reached down to set her bag on the ground near the door, toeing her heels off. Her skin felt as though every hair was standing up straight, and not for the first time she wondered whether there was something different in the air here that got her so keyed up. She knew what he was telling her, but she didn’t quite believe it. Not just yet. She shifted out of her jacket, too, moving to set it over the back of one of the living room chairs, trying not to focus on the way that she could practically feel him moving closer to her from behind. When his hands fell on her hips she gave a small jump, and her heart jolted into her throat as she tried to relax against him. It was easier said than done, clearly, and when he ground himself up against her she keened quietly. As though on instinct, she leaned over the chair, her elbows pressed against her coat, the leather recliner moving with her as she pressed her ass harder against Kylo’s groin, grinding back against him. She had to duck her head and stifle a laugh of embarrassment as she did, wishing that she wasn’t so keyed up for him to already be inside of her, but she was.

“So,” she said quietly, looking back at him, cheeks still warm, taking in the way that his eyes were purely gold already. “If I’m in heat, does that mean that my attraction to you is going to fade? I don’t want to hear you complain if I end up getting bored of you after we’re--this weekend is done.” It’d been the hopeful truth she’d clung to since she’d agreed to go with him, that this desire she had would eventually fizzle out and she’d be able to return to her normal, everyday life afterwards.

His laugh made her skin tighten up, her toes curl against the floor, and her heart skip a beat. He leaned down to push aside a couple tendrils of hair that had spilled out of the three buns she’d made at the back of her head, and licked a slow stripe up the back of her neck. Rey moaned. “Oh, kitten. This is just the beginning. You really think your body is going to be through with me after just a couple days?”

She wanted to yell at him, wanted to tell him that whatever her body wanted wasn’t really any of his business, that she had control over it after all, but how could she when she was greedily grinding against him? How could she tell him that she didn’t need him when it felt like her veins were filled with glass instead of blood, and every second they spent fully clothed lasted a lifetime? He leaned in to wrap one arm around her throat, and pulled her back and against his chest with it, sucking on the top of her ear. “My sweet girl, we’ve got so much unfinished business to get to, you and I.”

She could hardly wait. Her knees nearly gave out from under her as e spun her around to lead her back to where she knew was his bedroom, but rather than turning to the left, he opted for the right. The shower was larger than her whole closet--hell, the whole room was as big as her own. As Kylo opened the glass door to turn on the water, Rey couldn’t help but admire his ass, fingers already deftly removing her skirt and slipping it down her legs. The thought of sliding her skin against his, while the world filled with steam around them, was an appealing one, but he didn’t opt for the shower. Instead, he poured a generous dollop of a thick, red liquid into the base of the tub, plugged it, and turned back to see her without a bottom on. His brain visibly short circuited, making Rey cover her giggle up with a grin. He’d been inside of her twice, came down her throat, and he was stunned by her merely taking off her skirt and not having any panties to speak of.

“You don’t have to go through all this trouble for me,” she said as he continued to gawk. “I mean. Just fucking me into the mattress is more than enough.”

That pulled him out of his stupor. Kylo shook his head, running a hand through his hair before reaching down to start undoing the buttons of his shirt so he could set it down. Dammit, he was nice and built. She’d missed running her hands down the front.

“This is your first heat. I don’t want it to be just some occasion.”

She was so taken aback by his thoughtfulness that she didn’t know how to respond. The color intensified in her cheeks and she busied herself with stripping the rest of the way as the bathroom filled with warmth and the distinct smell of roses. She had to take a moment to breathe it in, eyes closed and chest heavy, before she turned to face a very naked, very hard, Kylo Ren. He took her hand, stepping into the enormous tub first before easing her in after himself. While she'd thought he might have her sit on one end, and him the other, he directed her to put her back to him as he reached towards the spigot to turn off the water flow. Thick, creamy bubbles teased at the bottom of her breasts as she sighed and leaned back against Kylo’s chest, his arms caging her in as they wrapped around her waist.

When the sound of bubbles popping and Kylos heartbeat got to be too much, she looked up and spoke. “I thought a heat was supposed to be unbearable. Like your skin is peeling off piece by piece and there's only. Well. There's one thing that'll make it right.” Why was she so bashful? They'd fucked twice already, once in a damn office with customers able to hear every word. Sure, intimacy wasn't something she was all that familiar with, but that was no reason for her to be so ridiculous.

Kylo dragged his right hand across her stomach, dull nails scratching her skin gently, before he reached up to palm her breast. He could fit the whole thing in his hand, and the press of his skin against the sensitive bud made her dip her head back and moan softly. Heat and pleasure licked at her ribcage as her hips bucked gently forward, her attention diverted by the way he seemed to know exactly how to play her body.

“Well, seeing as I fucked you already today it took the edge off. The need will come back, though,” he murmured. “It’s just a matter of nipping it in the bud. Keeping you satiated and coming as many times as you can until it's worked its way through your body.”

That . . . wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, she told herself as she turned her head to moan against his neck. One of her hands reached down to play with her clit, but his free hand pulled it away, replacing it with his own. He could fit the whole of her cunt in one hand, and she tried not to let that turn her on all the more as he slid one finger inside of her with relative ease, then a second just after. His fingers were thick enough that they worked as a decent substitute, but being able to feel the real thing against the curve of her ass and her back wasn’t helping to slake her thirst. Since he wouldn’t let her touch herself, she pressed her palms to his upper thighs and lifted herself up and onto his lap. His cock rubbed against the curve of her ass, and Kylo choked no a moan of his own as she managed to position herself just overtop his cock. He withdrew his fingers from inside of her in favor of grabbing his cock by the base, holding himself steady as Rey dropped slowly down onto him. The fit was exquisite as ever, and for the second time that day she felt a ripple of relief threaten to swallow her whole. That was it. That was all she needed, at least for that moment. He fit every inch of her, curving to rub up against the small wall of spongy tissue her own fingers had a hard time finding. She could feel him pulse within her, and whined as she slowly started to rock back and forward. Her left hand dragged back around behind him, her heels balanced just atop his knees to try and stabilize herself, and she fucked herself on his cock as best the position and the water would allow her to. The edge might’ve been off, but her desire was there and as strong as ever, especially when he was so fucking close to her to begin with. As she reached for his newly freed hand, bringing it back to rub at her clit, she heard him whisper her name into her ear, voice husky and breaking at the very end. She’d not meant this to be more than a one time thing, she recalled as she felt a familiar burn start in her toes and ease its way up her legs and the base of her spine. She’d never meant to find herself back here again, and certainly not so soon after their first fallout. But this? Rocking herself on his dick as he fingered her clit and hissed every filthy, wonderful thing he’d do to her? How could she possibly refuse?

His left hand abandoned her clit, causing Rey to whine, and even curse as he pulled her up and off of his cock right after. Nonono--not okay! Desperation licked at her bones as she scrambled to move right back.

“Turn around for me, kitten. I want to see your face while you bounce on my dick.”

She scrambled to do so, sloshing water over the sides, the rose smell hedonistic and thick as she straddled his lap and easily slid right back onto him. Her mouth fell open, and a deep, guttural moan left her throat as she kept eye contact as she eased onto him. She practically cooed, leaning her forehead against his as a flush coated her face, throat, and chest. This felt like the heats she’d always read about. When she was a teenager and curiosity had gotten the better of her she’d borrowed a book from the library in which the two protagonists had been locked in a room during the omega’s heat. The description of their fucking, while flowery and obviously written to inspire arousal as well as affection, had been her first introduction to arousal strong enough to make her touch herself. She remembered thinking about the all encompassing need to breed, to belong to someone and have them want you back, and had come on her fingers for her very first time with a strange desire to experience that level of need and arousal herself.

This made that book look like child’s play. This was a drive unlike anything she’d ever experienced. The sound of water sloshing over the edge, the beating of her heart against her ribcage, the sound of his phone going off in the background, all faded to nothing in her blind desire to keep fucking him. His hands found her hips as he moved her with precision and desperation, while her own palmed her breasts. She sat up and dipped her head back as another deep moan rose from the tips of her toes and broke her voice as she hissed his name.

“Want you to knot me again. Please, please wanna feel it. Wanna feel you come inside me so hard I can taste it.”

She felt him shudder beneath her, leaning forward to kiss his way across her collarbone, pulling out of her by accident and swearing against her skin as Rey felt herself practically gape open without him. She whimpered, looking back at him. “Please--.”

“Say it again,” he said, easing her up and off his lap and onto colt-weak legs. He followed her, kissing his way up her legs until he came to her slit. If he minded that the water tasted like flowers, or that every inch of her was dripping, he didn’t mind it. No, he pressed his mouth right to her cunt and ate her alive, tongue fucking up into her slit as his nose brushed against her clit. Rey’s right hand slammed against the tile of his bathroom wall, nails digging in to keep herself from slipping too far.

“Knot me. Come inside me. Fuck me till I can’t stand--give me everything you’ve got and I’ll do the same, please. Kylo. Ky-lo--.” She came with a scream, half out of release and half frustration, her cunt seizing around his tongue, but it wasn’t near enough. It wasn’t the sensation she needed, and as before left her wanting the real thing all the more. She whimpered, trying to tug him up by the hair, and he went willingly.

“Sorry, kitten. But I had to feel you come on my lips at least once,” he promised as he rose slowly to his feet, his gaze bemused, pupils almost entirely black. “Before I ruin that pretty little cunt of yours with my seed.”

She stared at him, chest aching, legs throbbing, and scowled. “You know, you keep talking such a big fucking game, but you’ve pulled out twice now. Maybe I should go back to the club--.”

She was going to have bruises from how tightly he grabbed her chin, shoving his thumb into her mouth to shut her up before she could finish that train of thought. His face was thunderous, and she knew she’d hit the nail right on the bloody head.

“You’re _mine_ , you hear that?” he demanded, and she could hear the telltale rumble of serious anger behind his words, could feel it in the way the words rang resoundly in the room around them. “Mine. I do not share. I do not take this lightly. I will knot you so fucking hard you won’t walk straight for weeks afterwards, and I swear to god if you bring up seeing anyone else in front of me I’ll spank your ass raw.”

The things he was saying should’ve frightened her. Rationally, she’d met him and fucked him maybe seven days ago. Sure, she’d thought about him just about every evening since then, but this commitment he was asking for should’ve been terrifying. She should’ve opted out right then and there, should’ve played it safe and ran back home to Poe and Finn and waited out whatever it was that was wrong with her. Surely it’d pass.

Instead, she grinned around his thumb and sucked it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it until Kylo moaned and pulled the digit back out. “Then prove it to me. Make good on your fucking promises before I get _bored_ , won’t you?”

He actually hoisted her up and over his shoulder, carrying her back towards his room, where he laid her out on the bed and retreated to the side. Rey felt her cunt throb with want, and as he came back with a length of thick rope all she could feel was excitement and anticipation. Finally, they were getting somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I made a fanmix if anyone is interested. It's all music that I feel captures the mood of the fic, either where they've been, where they're going, or just in general Big Mood music for this work. It's on [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/futurerustfuture-dust/misbehaving-for-days), but there's also a link to my [tumblr](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/post/167869878727/futurerustfuture-dust-misbehaving-for-days-a) with the tracklisting. If anyone needs the artists just let me know! 
> 
> As ever: THANK YOU GUYS SO. FREAKING. MUCH. You're all wonderful, amazing, incredible people and I adore you all for your support, your insight, and just for reading in general. Every comment fuels my desire to write and update all the more. I'm not even kidding: I wake up to half a dozen emails and the first thing that goes through my head is "everyone is so sweet, I should update again!" 
> 
> Lots and lots of love!
> 
> EDIT: Links have been added xD I can't believe I forgot!

The rope was surprisingly soft as he wrapped it over her wrists, looping the fabric over and over until he was content, and slid the remaining length through the slats of his bedframe. While he straddled her chest, she leaned in to mouth at the head of his cock, causing Kylo to falter and tilt his hips forward enough to feed her the tip. She sucked, hollowing her cheeks as she stared up at him, and watched as his cock began to thicken. If she wasn’t so damn desperate to feel it inside of her, she might’ve finished him off with her mouth out of spite, but no. She had far bigger plans for his cock, ones that wouldn’t work well if he was soft and mid-refractory period. 

As if he could sense this, he pressed deeper into her mouth, moving closer and watching, slack-jawed, as she swallowed as much as he gave her. She breathed slowly through her nose, tears starting to burn the corners of her eyes as her nose pressed right up against the wiry hairs just above his cock, but she refused to look away. She would’ve put money on him crying out of surprise if she’d been a gambling type of girl. He inhaled, and ran a hand through his hair before leaning down to pet the top of her head. “One of these days if you ever say shit like you’re going to go find someone else, I’m going to knot your mouth. We’ll see then who’s a bratty little kitten, won’t we?”

That shouldn’t have turned her on so much, but she was only human. Or not. Maybe. She wasn’t so sure that she bought into everything he was saying just yet. She laved her tongue over the base of his dick, and he withdrew with a grunt. 

His smile promised trouble, and her heart stuttered as he pulled off of her and laid instead just beside her. She whined low in her throat as he started to bite and lick his way down her throat, collarbone, and down to her breasts. By the time he reached her abdomen she was drenched, soaking his sheets with her arousal as it stained the air between them, and she strained against her bindings so hard that it very nearly hurt. Her face was screwed up in concentration, her lips murmuring a soft “please, please, please” as he drew closer to her cunt yet again, as though he meant to make her orgasm with his talented mouth once more. Any other time she wouldn’t have said no, would’ve loved for him to have made her come on his tongue as many times as they could both stand, but now? She needed something thick, long, and impossibly hard between her legs again, needed to feel him fucking into her with that same abandon he’d had at the office. She tried to pull her arms down, forgetting for a half second that she was bound, and frowned to look up and see them still intact. 

While her attention was off of him, Kylo slid between her legs and pressed into her with little to no resistance, Rey gasping as he hilted himself inside of her. Her gaze twisted back to focus on him, mouth hanging open as pleasure flooded her veins once more and her world dissolved into the feeling of Kylo driving into her over and over again. She’d never felt so full in her whole life as when she was with him, and though she couldn’t do anything else besides grip the ropes with her hands, her legs wrapped around his waist and tugged him all the closer, her hips jolting upwards to meet his every stroke head on. Kylo’s jaw set, and he reached up and around her to grab an extra pillow from Rey’s right side, lifting up her pelvis with one hand so he could slide the pillow underneath. The differing angle resulted in Rey groaning so loudly she could feel it in her toes, as the head of Kylo’s cock brushed up against that sweet spot inside of her with exact precision. Her nails dug into the rope, desperate for purchase, as she grunted and whimpered without thought or care as to how ridiculous she must’ve sounded. Kylo’s own groaning was music to her ears, letting her know that this was just as satisfying as it was for her, and when he picked up the pace and strength of his thrusts, so much so that Rey could feel it rattle her bones, she shouted and gushed around him without any sort of forewarning. Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck  _ oh fuck _ . She felt the dam break, and her come coat his cock, enough so that it dripped down in between them, staining his bedsheets. Some perverse part of her was thrilled at the prospect, that if he ever brought the leggy Bazine, or anyone else back, that his bed would smell like her. 

Her eyes must’ve looked a thousand miles away. Kylo reached out and gripped her chin, pulling her attention back to him as he thrust to the root inside of her, slowing his pace down to increase the intensity of his every thrust. It felt as though he was pushing the air from her lungs, and Rey’s eyes watered as she stared at him, thumb holding her chin and jaw in a vice-like grip. “Want you to focus on me, kitten,” he growled. “Tell me how it feels to have me inside of you. Tell me how much you like my cock. Bored yet?” he hissed, punctuating the last two words with particularly hard snaps of his hips. She was certain he was pressing fresh bruises to the base of her chin, but couldn’t give a damn right then and there when it felt so good. Her heels scrambled on the bed, trying to push her hips upwards to meet him, but also wanting to shirk backwards when the pleasure became too overwhelming, making Rey feel just about as trapped as she could’ve been. She couldn’t move if she wanted to, the pillow absorbing every movement of them both so that she could only lay there and take his near savagery. She deserved this, of that she had no doubts, but god above if it didn’t make her every nerve ending go crazy with every shift of his body. His bulk covered her body with ease, broad shoulders shaking from the strain of holding himself up as his jaw dropped and his mind seemed to focus wholly on the task at hand: fucking her as though it was the last thing he would ever do. She wanted to run her nails over his back, wanted to feel him shudder underneath her as she dug her fingertips into his skin and refused to let go. 

She screamed as she came, pleasure causing her body to vibrate as Kylo refused to let up, pushing harder, faster, proving to her that her supposed concerns were unfounded. She’d known it all along and was positive he did, too. This was a game she could play, she thought as her face split into a wide grin, laughing as pleasure shifted to euphoria, transformed to bliss as she bucked against him. She swore she was floating, weightless underneath him as Kylo pumped into her once, twice, then came with a curse that Rey felt vibrate in the pit of her stomach as he locked into her again, spilling into her with a sound somewhere between a growl and a hiss. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, and she yielded to his mouth, whimpering as she swiveled her hips to accommodate the enormous knot filling her up. As he undid the ropes holding her in place, and she nuzzled closer to him, she wondered if this contented feeling would ever end. 

It ought to have worried her that she hoped not. 

 

“Have you ever had anyone’s cock in your ass?” he asked some time later, his head laying on the bed next to her, the both of them still connected. Her right leg was thrown up over his hips and his fingers absently played with her breasts. She was almost too fucked out to notice, but the sensations were sending small tremors of pleasure down her spine, making her toes curl almost out of second nature. 

She shook her head. “Just my own fingers. Didn’t--.” She didn’t want to trust anyone with it, honestly. She’d liked it a great deal, but the thought of opening herself up like that was a little intimidating. She looked down to eye Kylo’s cock, trying not to think about how full she’d feel with that inside of her. Her stomach clenched, wondering if he was going to ask to try. 

She hoped he at least asked. 

She didn’t have enough sense of self to be as worried as she ought to have been, but some sort of hesitation must’ve shown on her face because Kylo leaned in to kiss her slowly. “I won’t do more than you’re comfortable with,” he promised. “Just--want to make sure. In case you decide to later in the weekend.” 

Right, the weekend. Just over 48 hours to themselves, to scratch this itch that he’d left behind since he’d brought her home the very first time. She smiled against his lips in spite of herself, feeling her anxiety start to lessen. His expression pensive, he gripped her by the hips and rolled them over and onto his back, Rey following with a soft moan as the knot shifted within her. Fuck, she was always so sensitive after he did that. He arched to reach into the bedside table, where he’d pulled the rope from. Rey eyed the small, ornate wooden fixture, wondering what other toys he had in there as he pulled out a vibrator, a blindfold, and a gag to rest on the wooden surface. She eyed the blindfold rather anxiously, not so sure she liked the idea of losing her sight to someone who was a very near stranger, before she looked back down to stare at Kylo. 

“Preview for me?” she asked, keeping her tone light and cool, as though this was something she dealt with every day. 

Kylo smirked and reached over to stroke the side of her face. “Something like that. Figure we’ll need something to change it up every so often. That, and I need to know if you have any hard limits. If there’s anything you aren’t into. The last thing I want is to be in the middle of it and you to feel uncomfortable.” 

Her throat clenched a little, not familiar with being asked what exactly it was she was interested in. Usually, her flings were a quick romp, a hasty orgasm, and she went on about her day to day. Her preferences weren’t asked. What was more, he sounded as if he was talking from experience, and the thought wasn’t the most pleasant of them. Still, he was waiting for an answer, looking expectantly up at her, his smile patient as he watched her process the information he was asking for. 

“No scat,” she said finally after a minute. “Or pissing. Uhh, no blood, please. If you do decide you’re going to fuck my ass, I’d at least like a warning and some serious stretching beforehand.” She could feel her cheeks coloring with her embarrassment, but he needed to know. As he said, the last thing they wanted was for either of them to be uncomfortable. “Wax play isn’t really something I’m into. Or hardcore degradation. It does nothing for me.” She felt the color deepen in her cheeks and bit her bottom lip, worrying it for a moment before finally saying: “I do like it when you talk dirty, though. And when you call me kitten.” 

God, his smile was almost worth the embarrassment she felt as she admitted it, and she turned her face away to try and hide the giddy, ridiculous smile that crept onto her face at the sight of his own approval. He shifted closer, turning her head towards him so he could kiss her once again. He pressed his tongue slowly past her lips, and she opened willingly for him, moaning as she tasted herself once more on his mouth. He tasted so good with his tongue between her teeth and his soft lips against her own. 

His cock gave a half hearted twitch within her, but she could already feel the knot starting to loosen, and with a whimper of both relief and disappointment, she felt it release. His come spilled out of her and she couldn’t help but shudder as she looked down to watch the pale liquid paint her thighs. 

“You should rub it into my skin,” she said, though she had no idea where the thought had come from. Kylo’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, his expression something between awestruck and grateful, before he reached between them and dragged his hand up her sopping wet cunt, stretching a couple fingers inside of her to pool some of his come into the palm of his hand. Rey watched with lidded eyes, far more turned on than she had any right being, as he smoothed the warm liquid against the smooth skin of her inner thighs, his touch reverent and his eyes fixated on watching as it was absorbed into the skin. 

“You’re my perfect kitten, did you know that?” 

Rey couldn’t find it in her to be mad that she’d told him how much she liked that damn pet name. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you all continue to floor me with your support and your amazing comments day in and out. Thank you so much for being the best audience I could've ever written for. Today was another rough day at work, so being able to read the support and love you guys have for this work made it all tolerable. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter <3

When they finally managed to make it out of bed, Rey’s knees wobbling as she padded after Kylo to the kitchen, he grabbed a couple of menus from a drawer to offer up to her. “I’m shit at cooking,” he admitted when she took them, trying not to blanch as she looked over the prices. “So. Whatever sounds best to you.” 

She wet her lips as she paged through Thai, pizza, sushi, Chinese, and everything else within a mile and a half radius that he’d bothered ordering from before. There was more diversity in the stack of papers in her hand than in all of Jakku, she realized with a soft snort to herself, sitting down at the table and trying  _ not  _ to think about the fact that all she had was Kylo’s shirt between her and the fancy wood of the kitchen chair. Well, again: if he ever brought anyone back at least it’d smell like her. 

She stared at the menus for a little while longer, subtly comparing the pricing between them, and pricing out how little she could order to get the most impact, before Kylo moved to sit opposite her, a glass of ice water set down in front of her. 

He already had his card in hand and phone on the table, ready to make the call, and when Rey made to grab her own debit card from the bag she’d packed, he put his hand over hers. “I’ve got it. Trust me.” 

The way his eyes flashed told her this wasn’t an argument she could win, and a side fried rice and a couple egg rolls didn’t sound like it’d be enough to get her through another round with Kylo, let alone the rest of the evening. She smiled appreciatively and took another look at the menus in front of her, letting her hormones and stomach do the talking for once. If he had second thoughts about the easily forty dollars worth of food she was ordering, he didn’t say anything, just called the order in and opted for delivery so that they wouldn’t have to leave the comfort of his home. It was nice. Thoughtful. She hadn’t ever thought he might be that way, hadn’t gotten her hopes up that anything would be like the novels she’d read in the past, too worried about being disappointed. It was a bit of a theme with her life, so why would anything else be different? 

As they waited she sipped her water and carefully considered her words. There were so many questions she felt vying for attention on the tip of her tongue, and she had to try and pull them all together into a cohesive train of thought. It wasn’t made any easier when one of his hands came up to stroke her hair gently, rubbing that same soft spot behind her ears that’d made him go weak. Had she not been sitting down she’d have collapsed, her mouth dropping and eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. Oh. That was the most bizarre feeling, and her toes began to flex and relax in slow succession. 

“How in the hell did you know I was part cat?” she asked, the words flying from her lips without any second thought, unable to look up at him as she focused solely on the sensation building somewhere deep in her stomach. 

“I can smell it on you. I’m more attuned to other cats than, say, your pup of a roommate.” 

Now she looked at him. Wait. “How did you know he was a--dog?” Was there a more correct, PC word that she should be using? Pup seemed demoralizing, certainly, and there had been a certain amount of disdain in his voice when he’d said it. 

“I could smell him on you when you first came over, and given that you smelled like him when you left the apartment I narrowed it down to him being a roommate. Not your boyfriend, because you came home with me, and I saw him making out with the other human that you were dancing on in the club.” 

Rey felt her cheeks color. That was a whole lot of information that she’d not necessarily prepared herself for him to know. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him to know who Poe was, she guessed, but she’d have liked to at least be able to fill him in about such matters, rather than them be public knowledge, so to speak. Hmm. 

“And how do you know that we aren’t in a polyamorous, open relationship?” she asked, schooling her features to hide her surprise, quirking an eyebrow instead as she watched his reaction. 

He just smirked. “Then he’d have taken you the instant he smelled your heat on you. I’m amazed he didn’t.” 

So was she. She hadn’t thought about that, hadn’t considered that she’d been living with someone else who could smell her hormones going out of wack, and her stomach twisted with affection for Poe. “He probably assumed I was hanging out with someone who was in heat, or something. Or I stink so bad that he couldn’t tell.”

She’d meant it as a joke, but hadn’t intended for Kylo to lift her up by her hips and ease her onto his lap. She squeaked as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and neck, scenting her. She shivered, even as his warm palms rubbed small circles on her hips. It wasn’t helping her hormones, which came alive under his touch. 

“You smell phenomenal. He’s a good boy for not touching what isn’t his.” 

Her hands fisted as her brain tried to process the pleasure she felt at being wanted and treasured, the fury she tamped down on at his assumption, and irritation for the way he was talking about Poe, like he was just--well. A  _ dog _ . 

“Don’t be a prick,” she finally managed to mumble, fisting her hands in his long hair and dragging him backwards away from her neck. He went with some difficulty, golden eyes shining as he looked up at her. She reached up to outline his full eyebrows with her thumbs, watching as his eyes fluttered for a moment, his chest expanding as he breathed deeply the scent that was theirs as it mingled. She could feel him already getting hard against her thigh, and if it wasn’t for his boxers he could’ve easily slipped inside of her. She had half a mind to do so, despite the fact that her body was sore and her stomach was running on fumes. “He’s my friend.” 

“Then he’s lucky to have you.” 

She smirked and leaned in to nip at his nose. He growled low in his throat, and the sound traveled right to Rey’s groin, causing her breath to catch. “So’re you,” she managed to say, just before the bell for his door went off. Right. Food. 

The look Kylo gave her said that he was tempted to send it back and feast on her for his supper instead.

 

They ate in the living room, Rey perched on Kylo’s lap, grinding against him every time she reached to grab another crab rangoon, or to pile some more lo mein onto her plate. He shivered underneath her every time, and it made her grin to realize the power she had over him. She’d never experienced anything like it, and now that she did . . . it was heady, to say the very least. 

The dozenth time she’d done it, he slipped his cock out and into her with a simple shift of his hips, and Rey nearly choked on her bite of fried rice. Swallowing as best she could, she set her plate down on the table in front of them and braced herself on his knees. 

“You’re a prick,” she managed to gasp, rocking herself back and forth atop him. Her breasts ached against the fabric of his shirt, the material almost too stimulating for her. 

“So you’ve said. Yet, you don’t seem to be complaining.” He wasn’t wholly unaffected himself, his voice strained as he set his own plate down and snapped his hips upwards against hers. Hs newly freed hands made their home on her hips, the left reaching closer to play with her clit. The heel of his palm pressed against her abdomen, and even through her skin she could feel the added pressure against his cock as it slid in and out of her. She looked down to watch the bulge move as Kylo fucked her harder with every thrust, and Rey felt herself nearly go cross eyed with lust and sheer amazement. 

“Holy--fuck. You’re so big I can fucking see your cock outlined on my stomach,” she gasped, nails sinking into his legs where she held tight. He gave a particular wriggle of his index finger on her clit, and she just barely kept herself from screaming in surprise. Her back arched, hair tumbling back over her shoulders and out of the loose bun she’d been able to pull it into, and Kylo snarled as he leaned up to suck and bite at her throat. He was cautious, amazingly so, around where her scent gland was located, or rather where it should’ve been, and for that she was grateful. 

It wasn’t that the idea of him marking her as his own didn’t inexplicably turn her on all the more, but she certainly wasn’t ready for that. If he was skirting around the subject, too, then no matter what he was saying he must’ve felt the same way. 

With a grunt, Kylo hit a particularly sweet spot within her, and her vision went white, the world spinning and crashing around her without any regard for the pleasure spilling its way down her spine and through her every nerve ending. She was in for a hell of a long weekend, and as she felt his knot start to swell again she ground back against him, urging him to ease it inside of her. She’d never wanted something so badly and actually got it, and tears pricked the corners of Rey’s eyes as he locked himself within her once more. 

Her heart felt about as full as the rest of her body as he leaned closer to purr happily in her ears, easing her back against his chest so they could lay down and doze off. 

Cat naps, she thought bemusedly. She hadn’t realized that they were an actual thing. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep myself motivated all the way to the end of NaNo xD I'm only 5k away from finishing and iT'S SO CLOSE I CAN TASTE IT!
> 
> so have another chapter!

They’d woken up to an entirely dark apartment, the Chinese lukewarm at best, and Kylo’s cock still inside Rey despite him having gone soft. Kylo whined as Rey pulled off of him, and stood on weak knees to start taking care of the food before it spoiled. When she came back, plates in the dishwasher and food safely tucked in the nearly empty fridge, it was with a couple of beers in hand, only to find Kylo’s expression grow fonder as she neared him. 

“There’s never been a more beautiful sight in the history of the world as the one in front of me,” he said, leaning up to kiss her as she took her seat beside him. Her cheeks warmed, and she curled up under his arm to sip at her own drink, finding it strangely sweet and thick on her tongue. 

“I didn’t know you liked stouts,” Kylo murmured, reaching with his free hand to find the remote, flicking through the channels and dimming the lighting to fill the silence of the empty room around them.

“Never tried one,” she admitted quietly. “The only beers I’ve had are . . . nothing like this.” 

He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a scoff. “The cheap shit is swill. I won’t touch it unless I’m already tanked. Gotta have some sort of standards.” He’d meant it as a joke, but it made Rey’s stomach churn. Right. When you had money it was easy to have those, she supposed, taking another deep pull to distract her from saying something snarky. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, not unless she absolutely had to. 

“So. When did you present?” she asked, looking up at him and away from the TV. He’d decided on some sort of space adventure, judging by the futuristic fixtures and designs of the ships and costumes, and that really wasn’t her cup of tea. 

He was quiet, staring straight ahead as his brain processed her question. His eyes weren’t focused on the television, staying still as he worked to find his words. “When I was seven or so. It was a given. My mother comes from a family of big cats, and my father . . . well, he’s a fox. So I never really stood a chance, but I barked like a damn fox when I was a kid so I think it scared my mother half to death that I’d have inherited more of his traits than hers.” His smile was far away, and not entirely unironic. Rey found herself smiling as she tried to piece together the thought of a younger, gangly black haired boy barking at strangers as they passed, and a mother without a face who tugged him away by his ridiculously adorable ears. She pressed her beer back to her lips to hide the grin that threatened to give away her imaginings, surprised to find it nearly gone. 

“Makes sense why you’re so clever,” she said after a moment, swirling the remaining contents around the bottom of the bottle. “Mmm. You should buy me some of these. They’re really good.” 

His expression morphed, caught in the pale blue light coming from the television as he struggled to respond to what she’d just said, his mouth opening and moving as though to speak, before closing as he hummed. “Thank you,” he said finally, blinking a couple times. “And I can. Is that to say you’re planning on coming back past this weekend? Once your heat is done?” 

Oh, that would be the implication, wouldn’t it? She felt her cheeks grow warm and wished there was more to drink left in her bottle. The quick swig wouldn’t be near enough to keep her mouth occupied until his attention was diverted. 

And he was still soft, so trying to blow him was out of the question. 

“I--well. If you’ll have me. I didn’t mean to invite myself.” 

He was silent, which made her stomach drop. For all of his talk, was this only supposed to be a one time sort of situation? How many others had he told he wanted to have them, wanted to make them his, only to shove them out the door once their heats were done? She really was an idiot. 

“You’re always welcome. I’d like to have you past this weekend,” he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up, taken aback and speechless, as he bent down to kiss her slowly. “I didn’t think you’d want to, and after our last . . . misunderstanding, I wasn’t going to push it.” 

That was probably the smarter of the two options, and there she was pushing right along as though nothing had happened. “I appreciate the out, but  . . . well, I’d like to. Once I’m able to actually think past jumping your bones every five minutes, I’d like to spend some time here, I think.” 

His grin was brighter than the screen. Rey felt her pulse spike to be at the receiving end, and to have caused it as well. 

“Then I’ll buy you whatever type of beer you want. What do you usually drink?” 

Well, there was the second most awkward part of her evening, and it wasn’t even past ten o’clock. She bit her bottom lip as she buried her face in his shoulder, wondering why in the hell she’d bothered bringing it up, why her mind was going blank past the obvious answer of: “Whatever I can convince someone else to buy for me.” 

He snickered, rubbing her back until she relaxed against him. Fuck, was that going to be a regular thing, now? “As long as it isn’t some shit domestic that you can buy at the quick n go--.” 

She opened her mouth, but rather than saying something, she sank her teeth into his shoulder instead. He yelped, and there was that fox-like bark she’d never have imagined to come from a man of his size, before he flipped her so that she was laying down beneath him on the couch, staring up at him. He’d abandoned his beer to the floor, and took hers out of her hand as he loomed over her. 

“Really, little girl?” he asked, voice a deep growl that sent a pulse of longing right between her legs. As though responding to that alone, he pressed her legs together and hiked them over his shoulder, tightening the sensation as he slid himself into her. She hissed, nails biting at the couch as he grunted and fucked her into the soft, well worn leather. “You  _ do  _ like to play rough, don’t you? We’ll see what we can do about that.” 

Thank God. 

 

In the span of the rest of the evening, Rey lost track of how many times she’d come, how often she’d climbed atop Kylo to ride him, the different ways he managed to position her body so that each thrust felt more perfect than the next, how many times he rutted into her until he spilled and knotted her so hard she was certain nothing would ever compare again. By the time the sun rose, every bone in her body felt weak, and she understood why Kylo had been so insistent about them eating and hydrating in between every bout. Even if she didn’t feel like doing it, at least she hadn’t run out of energy entirely. Fuck, they never talked about this in the books. 

From behind her, Kylo braided her hair absently, his knot still thick and perfect as ever inside of her, her top leg thrown up around his hips to keep them closer, to relieve any extra tension or discomfort from pulling too hard before it was time. Her need had been dialed down, if only just, but it was enough to allow for her to catch her breath. 

“What about your parents?” Kylo asked, breath warm against her skin as his fingers carded through the braids he’d left, easing them out so he could do it all over again. 

If she’d had any strength left in her body, she’d have tensed up. As it was, her sharp intake of breath and the scent of panic as it wafted off of her was all there was for Kylo to guess at how she was feeling. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Her head pounded, and any sort of lazy relaxation she’d felt before had been dissolved, even as he tried to soothe her with a hand rubbing the back of her neck. “I--. I.” She stumbled over the words, squeezing her eyes together sharply. “I don’t know them. They left me in Jakku before I could remember much.” She still knew the feel of her mother’s hand pressed against hers, had a vague impression of warmth that had nothing to do with the desert, but aside from that she had nothing. She was empty. 

Kylo didn’t respond, and Rey’s anxiety blossomed further. He was going to think she was insane, she was pathetic for not having known or tracked down her parents. What kind of girl was it he was currently deep inside of, that didn’t even know where she came from? She was glad that her back was to him, not wanting to see the revelation or revulsion in his eyes at her confession, and could already feel herself starting to itch to leave. 

Perhaps it was just part of who she was, now that she thought about it. Obviously her parents couldn’t be bothered to stay in one place with her, why should things be any different for their daughter? 

“Rey.” Kylo’s voice was warm in her ear, and she shuddered. “Rey. Calm down. Breathe for me, kitten. Just breathe.” His enormous palm reached around to curve around her ribs, holding her against his chest, firmly, but not so much that she couldn’t pull away if she absolutely had to. She felt his pulse jump through his wrist, and in his own chest, and squeezed her eyes shut to try and focus on her breathing. She’d done everything she could in this new city to not think of her parents, to not bring them with her outside of the heat of Jakku. They couldn’t have been bothered to bring her along, so why would she return the favor? It’d been difficult, especially after the revelation of her true nature . . . but she’d tried. 

Kylo was speaking as her brain kicked into overdrive, his lips moving against the shell of her ear as he praised her for calming down, for relaxing, and surely enough piece by piece she found her heart rate easing up. 

When he was satisfied that she was calm enough, he kissed just behind her ear, licking a slow line down her throat, as though the distraction would help her forget his question. 

They didn’t bring it up past that, and if he thought any differently of her, at least he was smart enough to keep it to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: holy fuck, guys! over 10k hits, and 500 kudos?! You astound and flatter me by reading this work <3 Thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a fair warning: this chapter does get a little dub-conny, shifting into potentially non con, involving overstimulation to the point where one character taps out, though they aren't entirely listened to. Just wanted to give you a heads up. I also introduce a concept called Alpha Speak in this, wherein the characters who are in earshot are compelled to do what it is the Alpha told them to. It's not used for particularly nefarious purposes, but if that's something that would unsettle you, please be warned. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you love it!

Poe called mid-afternoon the next day, Rey having to break away from Kylo in order to race to grab her phone before it went to voicemail. She was out of breath as she picked up, gasping a hello, and grinned to hear Poe’s laugh reverberate on the other end. How quickly she’d learned to trust him astounded her as quickly as she discovered it for herself. 

“Please, tell me you aren’t talking to me mid-rut.” 

“No! Of course not.” She’d only pulled away in the middle of one, much to Kylo’s displeasure if his snarl of frustration was anything to go off of. Her smile was hidden, her back to him as she braced herself with one hand on the table. Her heat was starting to simmer down. If he’d called a couple hours earlier, there would’ve been no chance. “What’re you up to? Everything okay?” 

“I feel like I should be asking you that, though if you’re good enough to talk I’d say your alpha isn’t doing his job.” 

Alpha? Her ears colored at the realization that she’d have to think about designation, now, another layer that made the newest revelation all the more confusing and complicated. “Oh. No, I mean. He’s great.” She could feel Kylo moving behind her, and had just turned around to catch his eye when he pressed a hand on her upper back, bending her over the table where her phone had been. She’d opened her mouth, head turned to watch as his eyes burned into hers, but her words were cut off as he thrust two thick fingers inside of her sopping wet cunt. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head. It wasn’t as satisfying as his cock, but there was something wonderful about having to bite back her moan. Trying to hide that she was being fingerfucked against the table while her roommate checked in on her. 

“Just great?” Poe smirked. “You know, I definitely missed the mark when you moved in. I didn’t even so much pick up on a scent, I’m so sorry. I’m sure mine was awful.” 

Well, it’d been potent, but she shook her head and rushed out: “No, you’re fine. Trust me. It’s a sur--surprise for me, too.” Kylo added his thumb to her clit, and she had to curl her free hand around the edge of the table for purchase. As he bent over her, his breath hit the soft curve of her free shoulder, and his teeth dragged against her bare skin. 

“Yeah? Well, I still feed bad. I’ve cleaned up around here so it shouldn’t . . . be as potent.” 

Rey smiled, face scrunching up as the pads of Kylo’s fingers found that well-massaged spot inside of her and teased his thick digits against it. He had a knack for getting her to come so hard she squirted by adding enough pressure, and if the intensity of his hand’s movements were anything to go off of, he was gearing up to do it again. She had a couple minutes before she’d be wailing, unable to keep it in. 

“You’re sweet, Poe.” 

Kylo leaned up, his bare chest pressed to her back. “Not as sweet as you are,” he hissed in her ear. “I’m gonna sit you down on my face and feast on your cunt, drink your sweet come as you writhe and buck on my lips. I’m going to suck on that perfect little clit of yours and make you squirt all over my face, and take the whole load as you tremble and shake above me. Gonna fuck your ass nice and loose, then claim it for my own, knot you deep while I fuck your cunt with a dildo. Fill you up, my little kitten. Does your pretty boy roommate know how sweet you are?” 

Oh, fuck! She had to clench her jaw to keep from keening as Poe continued on about how his time with Finn had gone well, that they’d checked out the newest movie and how Snap had been pleased with her performance at work so far. 

“I joked with him about getting a finder’s fee for bringing you in,” Poe added with a laugh. Kylo twisted his wrist, adding another finger deep inside of her, and Rey couldn’t hold it in anymore. She moaned, the noise filthy as it left her mouth, and came all over his fingertips, her come dripping down his hand and onto the tile of his kitchen floor. 

“Holy  _ fuck  _ Rey! You told me you weren’t mid-rut!” 

Her face went bright red and Kylo laughed behind her. “I’m n-not. I’ll talk to you later, oh fuck. Bye!” She clicked off, and considered throwing her phone against the wall out of embarrassment. Instead she slid it across the smooth surface, and pressed her forehead against it, panting as her hips shook. 

“That was hot,” Kylo’s voice had a smirk in it as he eased his fingers out of her slowly. 

“No. That was embarrassing,” she wailed, glowering back at him even in spite of her obvious enjoyment. “Again: you’re a prick.” 

He brought his index finger upwards, not moving from his place behind her, and teased the tip of his fingertip over her ass. Rey barely had enough time to relax before he was pushing the finger inside of her, pressing into the knuckle. “I am. But you can’t get enough of it. What does that make you, kitten?” 

His finger was thicker than anything she’d experienced before, yet despite that she pushed back against him, taking him deeper for want of that sweet blend of pain and pleasure. 

“An idiot.” She smirked as he groaned to feel her tighten up around him, humming softly as she worked herself back and against him, breathing slowly through her nose as she became more and more comfortable with the sensation. By the time he’d pressed a second finger inside of her, he’d slipped his cock past her lower lips as well, and Rey felt her knees start to shake. This was what it meant, truly, to be full, and she loved the overstimulation. Loved the way it dragged across her senses, like dull nails over dry skin, equal parts too much pressure and not enough at the same time. Three fingers had her cooing against the wood of the table, and he had to slow his thrusts down as he grew too close to his own completion. 

“I think you like filling me up as much as I like being full, huh?” She closed her eyes, drinking in the sensation, the way he pressed his laugh against the hollow of her back and thrust into her with vigor, only proving her assumption correct. When he pulled out she couldn’t help but whine, and turned to look at him when he removed his fingers from where they’d been scissoring her open further. “I’m gonna fuck your ass,” he said, eyes catching hers. “Like I told you. Still alright with it?” 

She looked down at his cock and tried not to feel anxious. “Yeah. Can, ah, we go to the bedroom? I’d feel better if you had lube within arms reach.” 

His smile melted any sort of hardness he might’ve been going for, and as he had their first night, he hoisted her up into his arms to carry her on their way. It should've scared her how used to it she was becoming, as her arms wrapped around his neck to steady her, but her cunt pulsed with arousal as her body told her not to overthink the damn situation. He eased her back onto his bed, the sheets freshly changed out after he'd made her squirt twice in succession last night, and grabbed the lube as well as a couple favorites she'd seen before. The vibe came back, Rey now intimately familiar with it's intensity when he'd challenged her to read aloud to him while the machine hummed on her clit, and a thick dildo that she'd yet to see. As he settled back between her legs, cock newly oiled up as she'd requested, she felt her heart jolt a little. “You weren't kidding, were you? About stuffing me full.”

“Like a holiday bird,” he teased, and she swallowed down a potent mix of anxiety and curiosity, amazed at how often those two came together when Kylo was involved. Well, she supposed she wouldn’t know whether or not she liked it until they tried it. His hands hefted her legs up with ease, exposing her ass to him, and she easily slung her legs over his shoulders to help him with the angle, breathing deeply in and out of her nose to keep herself as relaxed as she could be. She watched as he stared, slack mouthed, at her slicked hole, and pressed the tip of his cock to her ass. She had to fight not to scrunch up her face. God, three fingers might’ve felt incredible, but that had been gradual stretching. This was all at once, and thicker than his fingers had been. He was a monster, and she was determined . . . but that didn’t mean it wasn’t immediately uncomfortable. “Slow,” she asked, voice cracking ever so slightly as he eased the tip inside of her, then another inch or so. “Please.” 

“You’re so fucking tight, I can’t even believe I fit,” he admitted, reaching between them to pry back her ass cheeks, allowing himself a little easier of an entrance. True to her request, however, he slowed down. The burn was all consuming, and more than once Rey had to beat her fist against the bed in order to keep herself from shouting. He got about halfway before she asked him to add more lube, and from then it grew a little easier. A little more enjoyable. 

When he hilted himself within her she let out a ragged huff of air she hadn’t known she’d been holding onto. Impossibly full, she tightened her ass around his length, and Kylo swore loudly. 

“Don’t--do that,”he laughed quietly. “Holy fuck. That’s going to make me come if you keep it up.” 

Rey grinned, sorely tempted to see if he was telling the truth. She tightened up again and again, delighting in the way his face scrunched up as he was stuck between either pulling out and having to start all over again, or coming early within her. Instead, he pressed further inside of her, practically bending her in two as he leaned up and over her. His expression was thunderous, eyes deep amber and teeth bared to her as he snarled: “ _Stop_.” 

Rey could only look upwards in surprise, arousal flooding her body and dripping out of her cunt as she stared, transfixed, up at him. Oh. That was what Poe had meant by alpha, she guessed, unable to so much as move her body except to take what he was giving her. Pleasure washed over her when he stroked her hair and praised her, and when he started shallowly thrusting into her she could do nothing more than lay there and take it. 

“Touch your clit,” he growled in that same, deep voice, the words laced with something thick and heady, demanding her compliance. Her hand was already halfway down her abdomen, fingers already reaching out to swirl around her clit, by the time she realized what she was doing. 

“Don’t--don’t do that, please,” she asked, words far more breathy than she’d anticipated, pointer finger pressed tight against the bundle of nerves that made her clench up around him again, her eyes fluttering closed for half a second, before opening to stare up at him. 

He flushed and the color covered his neck as well as his chest. “Sorry,” he gasped, shaking his head a little, and leaning back to give Rey some more breathing room. “I didn’t mean to--you just feel so fucking _good_.” 

She nodded, panting slowly as she balanced on her elbows, watching as he sank into her slowly, her mouth open and brain short circuiting at the sight, before she turned her attention back up to him. “Just--hold on a minute. What was that?” 

He keened, but stopped what he was doing, panting softly. Sweat covered his chest, and she wanted to trace the rivulets with her tongue. “It was Alpha speak. It’s--it doesn’t happen often. But it’s a compulsion that others nearby have to follow, depending on who’s will is strongest. I’m sorry, I don’t often use it. It just slipped out.” 

That wasn’t all that reassuring, but his orders had enflamed something else inside of her that wasn’t so easily satiated by his apology. No, if anything, it wanted more, and she laid back to roll her hips against Kylo’s, signifying he could move again if he was ready. 

Judging by how hard he snapped his hips against hers, stealing the air from her lungs with the intensity of the sensation, he was ready. It got easier with every thrust, and soon Rey was mewling as he rocked his hips faster, pushing deeper inside of her. When she felt herself getting closer to orgasm, he stopped, and Rey whined in protest. _Noooo!_  She wanted to come again!

“Told you I was gonna fill you up,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her breasts, while his right hand gripped the toys he’d gotten out. He lubed up the dildo as he sucked on her right nipple, teeth scraping gently over the sensitive bud while she dragged her fingers through his hair to convey how great it felt. She’d hardly noticed that he’d positioned the silicone cock nearer to her until the head breached her. Stars popped behind her eyes as her body instinctively tightened up, but she was so wet it hardly mattered. One press of a button near the base and it started to vibrate, causing Rey’s head to thrash to the side, fingers gripping onto the bed sheets so tightly she thought she’d rip holes in them. Oh god. Ohhh fuck. She didn’t even realize she was babbling, cursing and jerking her hips to take more, until Kylo laughed softly above her and told her it was just beginning. He put the dildo on a preset setting, the vibrations a steady pattern of two slow pulses followed by two quick ones, and groaned to feel the vibrations through her skin as he started to fuck her in a counterpoint, his own thrusts quick when the dildos were slow, and torturous when it pulsed quickly. Rey’s head spun, cotton clouding her better judgement as she whimpered and whined, bucking back against him as they found a rhythm that had her pulling the nearest pillow over her head to muffle the screams that worked their way from her throat. They’d get a noise complaint if they weren’t careful, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. Kylo grabbed the pillow and threw it off to the side, hair plastered against his face as he dug his knees into the mattress and pulled her legs together to put them over his shoulders again. 

“I want to hear you scream. Want everyone to hear how well fucked you are, how well taken care of you are.” 

That was one word for it, certainly. She felt as though she might wriggle out of her skin if this went on for much longer, and when he brought the vibrator up to her clit, touching the tip of the wand to her overstimulated, overly sensitive bud, Rey’s scream made her voice crack. 

“No--nonono I can’t. Can’t, can’t, can’t. Can’t take any more,” she begged, trying to push his hands away half heartedly. Her body was starting to hurt, craving release but aching, overworked from coming so many times she thought she’d have gone dry by now. 

“Shhh, you’re doing so well for me. You’re almost there, Rey. Almost there--.” 

“Please.” Tears ran down her face, her lips swollen from where she’d bitten them so hard she nearly tasted blood. Her next orgasm spilled from her almost without her knowing, legs starting to cramp from trying to move them but not being able to do so correctly. “Please stop--no. I can’t. Can’t come again, too much. It’s too much--Kylo. Kylo  _ STOP _ !” 

Now it was turn to go bug eyed, his body convulsing as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly. She could feel his knot swell, his cock spilling into her, and she shoved the vibrator away and reached between them to pull out the dildo, her hands so sweaty she had a difficult time gaining purchase. Both toys were removed, turned off, and she buried her face into the side of her arm and sobbed, her senses and nerves overwrought and overworked. Everything as sensitive, and even the fabric of the soft sheets below her were too much on her skin, but she couldn’t get up. Kylo was shaking off the vestiges of her command, and she half expected him to yell, to get angry. She’d made him come without realizing it, but it was the commanding that she was anxious about, truthfully. About how he’d react to it. It brought the tears on all the harder, the sobs wracking her body as she sniffled and struggled to breathe. Kylo’s hands found her hips, and he raised her bodily up and on top of him. The heat from his body was preferable to the scratchy texture of the sheets, and he rubbed her back slowly as she shook atop of him. 

“I’m so sorry, Rey. You did so well for me, taking everything. I didn’t realize it would be too much.” She could hear the remorse in his voice, and she gave a quiet wail as she buried her face in his chest. She couldn’t even explain why she was crying, just that the sensation, the emotion of it all, was flooding out of her as though a great dam had been broken down. He rubbed her back gently the whole time, his praises soft and his breath warm in her ear, telling her that she was the best girl, that she was perfect, that he adored her and was so proud of her. That he was sorry. It was the latter that was repeated time and time again in her ear, as she trembled and shook in his hold. 

When she finally managed to calm down, his knot had softened, and she looked up at him through bleary, puffy eyes, and wishing for better self control. How pathetic was she to cry during sex? After it, even? There was no judgement in Kylo’s face, however, just concern as his eyes searched hers. “Why don’t I go draw you a bath?” he murmured. “Just for you. A bubble bath to help you come back down. Would you like that?” 

She sniffled, but nodded, looking down so that her hair hid her face. He stroked it out of the way, and gently lifted her up and into his arms once more. He perched her on the edge of the bathtub as he ran the water to the perfect temperature and dumped in half a bag of scented epsom salt. The smell of vanilla and lavender soothed the ache that’d started in her heart, and when she cautioned a glance up at him his face was drawn in concentration, as though he was determinedly not looking at her. Why? She caught a look at herself in the mirror opposite and blanched. She was splotchy to high heaven, eyes bloodshot and hair sticking to parts of her face. She looked a hot mess, and quickly turned her attention to her lap to avoid having to come to grips with the reality. 

Hell of a way to nearly end the weekend. 

When Kylo was pleased enough with the level of water, he eased her back into it and promised to return with a glass of water to help replenish her. Somehow she doubted that he’d come back at all, and slid down to her neck in the hot water, hair tied into one large bun at the top of her head. 

How had she made him stop? How had she managed to get him to come with only her words, to get him to go still the same way that she had? 

And why had she freaked out as badly as she did? Sure, it was a lot. Sure, she’d already taken a great deal--but wasn’t that all part and parcel for the heat cycle? She ought to have been grateful that he’d been willing to give her everything her body could’ve wanted. 

Scowling and screwing up her eyes, she dunked her head under the surface, coming up spluttering moments later and wiping her eyes dry with a towel before opening them. This was supposed to be a weekend thing, a one-time ordeal that got it out of her system while she figured . . . everything else out. Her stomach twisted as she regretted telling him that she’d wanted to come back. Stupid. Stupid, stupid Rey. To admit to wanting to come back would be to give him power, to give him the ability to lord it over her. To leave her when he’d had his fill. 

What was she going to do now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The fic is finished. As of right now, I completed it last night and finished off my NaNo goal of 50k to boot. There's still an epilogue that's half written, but the chapter count has been updated. 
> 
> Holy shit guys, I finished writing something in a month. That never happens. Ever. It is, for the most part, all thanks to you all for commenting, for reading, and for being the best reviewers I could ever imagine. You've kept me motivated and eager to continue on this idea through the difficulties of it all, and I thank you from the very bottom of my heart. 
> 
> That also being said: I have an incredibly busy weekend ahead, I'm waiting for some feedback on the penultimate chapter to make sure it ends well, and have to finish up the epilogue, so I'm not sure when exactly I'll have all the updates out and available. I'm going to do my very best to make it soon, though. 
> 
> I did add in a scene, upon further reflection, that discusses the difficulties encountered during the previous chapter, when Rey said no in the middle of their scene, because it was brought to my attention that it toed across the line of noncon, and so wanted to have them discuss what happened, because in all reality it is an important conversation to have. So. If mention of it bothers you, just a heads up that they talk about it again in the first half of the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all again!

Kylo let her bathe in peace, mostly, only coming in to check on her once or twice as she soaked, bringing her a glass of water as promised, as well as a soft blueberry muffin that tasted like he’d gone out to get it just moments before. It had to be well past dinner, and her stomach ached as soon as she’d scarfed it down with the memory that she’d hardly eaten since they had breakfast. Maybe that had only added to her overwhelmed freakout, she reasoned, still hoping against hope that it’d just been a reaction to the change she’d gone through in the last day and a half, or the hormones surging through her body. She needed food, then she needed to talk to Kylo about it. They had the rest of the evening and tomorrow morning before she decided she ought to leave, provided that her heat would let her. Already it had eased into a slow simmer, but she wasn’t so sure it wouldn’t come back in full force when she least expected it. 

When she finally stepped out of the tub, skin pruned and smelling floral, she wrapped herself in a towel and turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror, wiping the surface off with her hand to afford herself a peek. For all her crying, her skin had calmed down, her eyes had returned to normal . . . and she looked good. Healthy. 

Strange. Maybe it was another demi thing. Maybe she was going crazy, or should invest in good bath supplies of her own. 

Breathing deeply, she stepped from the bathroom and into Kylo’s bedroom, only to find him refitting the sheets on the bed, the old, dirty ones having been put away. She watched him methodically fit the corners of the fitted, deep red sheet under the mattress, before folding the top sheet just over it. Two blankets came next, then the comforter. If he noticed her standing there he said nothing, going about his way fluffing up the pillows and placing them back at the head of the bed. The toys they’d used had been put away once more, and Rey smelled coffee perched on the bedside table. It was only then, when he’d finished his task, that he turned to her with one of the cups. “Thought you might want some caffeine,” he offered, despite it being half past four, according to the clock on his wall. She took it, thanking him quietly, as she watched him toss the dirty laundry to the side. 

“So, you don’t cook, but you make the bed?” she asked dryly, smiling from behind the lip of her coffee cup as he turned to look at her. 

It brought a small smile to his face at the very least, and some of the anxiety she saw before melted away. “Well. Little things. I’m not entirely useless.” 

“Your accomplishments are vast, if not limited.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Brat.” 

She smiled in spite of herself, and sat on the edge of the bed. After a moment’s hesitation, Kylo moved to join her. They sat in silence, sipping their coffee, Rey weighing her words as it looked like Kylo was doing with his own. 

Rey cleared her throat to signify she wanted to talk first, grabbing Kylo’s attention with ease. “Does . . . not that other women cry during sex with you. But does that happen with demi couples often? Or for omegas?” She wet her lips. “I don’t, I really don’t know anything about--anything.” 

If he agreed with her he didn’t say anything about it, but his shoulder brushed up against hers and she took that as a positive. “It can get intense,” he finally said after a moment. “And I didn’t make it any easier on you. Overstimulating you like that. I ought to have waited for a different time, or eased you into it. The crying . . . I can’t say it hasn’t happened, though it’s not been for that reason.” 

She worried at her bottom lip. That was what she’d been anxious about. “I swear it doesn’t happen--.” 

“It’s your first heat. I shouldn’t have gone so hard on you.” 

She grew quiet, considering it. “So will they only get worse the longer they go on, now that I’ve . . . presented?” The idea was still a strange one to her. She didn’t want to think about the confusing litigation that was bound to pop up now that she’d discovered the actuality of her status, already feeling a headache coming on. She reached over and leaned her head against Kylo’s shoulder, breathing slowly as she closed her eyes. The proximity of him was a comfort, even if she hated to admit it. She didn’t want to rely on anyone, didn’t want to be beholden unto him, or in need of anything that she couldn’t get herself. 

He reached over to rub the back of her neck, and she moaned softly. “No. If anything, they’ll even out. You’ll be able to tell when they’re coming. This was rough because it’s been bottling up inside of you for so long. My first rut was . . . difficult.” 

She looked up at him, wanting to ask but not wanting to pry, either. If he didn’t offer more information, then it wasn’t any of her business she supposed. She looked down at her hands and felt something in her clench up. “I said to stop. When we were fucking--I said no. Kylo, I don’t--. I don’t want you to keep going if I say that.I didn't like it. I know it felt good, and I'm sure that you thought it was just in the throes of passion or whatever, but . . . .” 

He looked over at her as she trailed off, as though the magnitude of what had happened hit him, and his expression dropped considerably. “Rey. Holy fuck. I’m so sorry.” 

“I just--don’t do that again. Ever.” She blinked quickly. “It felt good, too good. But if I’m telling you no, I need that to be it.” 

“No--no. Of course. Shit.” He ran a hand through his hair and cupped both sides of his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry. I don’t, I--.” He looked at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open as his hands dropped to his sides, then reached out to take hers. She let him, watching as he kissed the back of her hand. She believed it, knew he hadn’t meant it to be anything more than it was, but that same, horrified sensation came back. She let him hold her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he kissed her forehead, her temple, and tried to console himself as much as her. 

Her stomach growled and she flushed even as Kylo tried for a smile. “Why don’t we get you something to eat?” 

 

It wasn’t that Kylo didn’t touch her now, but things had changed between them. Whereas he had been far more flirtatious and teasing in the last couple days, now he seemed almost . . . protective. Again, she ate on top of his lap, and he kept one arm wrapped around her waist as she did, his nose pressed against her shoulder, or just above the scent gland in her neck that she knew would project what she was to the world. He didn’t seem hungry, content instead to just cling to her. She should have found it suffocating, should have found it to be disgusting that he was hanging all over her like that because the more acclimated to the sensation she got, the worse she’d miss it when it went away. 

When he moved his arms her stomach dropped out from under her, assuming that this would be it, that he was savoring the last couple moments to let her down softly, as she should’ve been to him. Sure, she’d already agreed to come and visit again, but she ought to have told him that had just been the hormones talking. That she didn’t actually plan on doing it. 

Every time she thought she could do it, though, he’d reposition them so that he held on all the tighter and she’d sink deeper into the sensation that was her alpha’s warm grip. 

The second time she caught herself thinking of him as her alpha, she cleared her throat to grab his attention and snap her out of her own reverie. “So. You own coffee shops. Do you work there, too, or only when the crazies come out to yell at your employees?” She shot him a smile mostly to cover her embarrassment at the situation, and Kylo relaxed into a wide grin of his own. 

“No. I work there, too. It’s our second location, so it’s where Hux and I spend most of our time as we help to train and fill in the gaps that the first location has taken care of.”

Rey nodded, her brain whirring. “You don’t seem the barista type, honestly.” 

That made him laugh. Rey wished her stomach didn’t knot up when he did. “No? What do I seem like?”

“Spoiled little rich boy with mommy’s money and a business degree.” 

His laugh turned into a derisive snort, his body trembling beneath hers. “You’re mostly right,” he admitted after a moment, his left hand leaving her waist in favor of playing with her hair, stroking her scalp and scratching it with his dull nails. Rey’s shoulders relaxed and her mouth fell open a little at how  _ good  _ it felt. “My mother is a wealthy politician, though I took out the loans on my own merit. I wanted this to be mine. Mine, and Hux’s of course. Much as the bastard worries too much, he certainly plays a vital role in the human resources.” The corners of Kylo’s lips drew upwards as though he was enjoying a joke made at the other man’s expense. Rey just hummed contentedly. 

“But you’re spot on about the business degree. I worked in a coffee shop while I went to school, and Hux bartended. We’re thinking about adding alcoholic drinks to the menu for our late night specials sometime in the next year, truthfully.” 

“It’d go with your bad-boy reputation that you guys seem keen on sticking with,” Rey added with a slow smile.She was getting sleepy the longer he rubbed at the back of her skull, lulled into a peaceful state she rarely knew outside of when she went to bed. 

Kylo pressed his lips to her scent gland, and she shuddered. Oh,that felt nice. “Have you been reading about us?” he asked, teeth scraping against that spot, bringing Rey to shiver again. Shiiit. 

She nodded her head. “I looked up the coffee shop after I saw you the first time. Couldn’t believe you worked there, let alone owned it.” 

“What did you think of the article?” He sounded as though he couldn’t have cared less, too busy dragging his tongue into the dip of her collarbone, the warmth bringing goosebumps to Rey’s skin. Fuuuck. 

“I masturbated to your picture,” she blabbed, eyes half shut and her mind near asleep. At least, until she realized what it was she’d just said. Her spine straightened as Kylo froze up with a soft hiss between his teeth. He bit her shoulder, and she gasped, growing wetter as he brought his hand around to between her legs. She hadn’t bothered with panties, allowing him to slowly slide to fingers against her slit, teasing her clit and her opening with light touches that juxtaposed the bite he’d just given her. 

“You did?” He sounded beyond smug. “What were you thinking of?” 

Rey’s whole body burned, one of his fingers slipping inside of her as his heel ground against her clit. Her back arched with delight, while her mind struggled to catch up. This wasn’t good. This was the exact opposite of what she’d been trying to do. She’d been meaning to draw distance between them, not create more reason for him to want her! 

“I-I don’t remember.” She hadn’t stammered like that since she was a kid, and her embarrassment only grew worse. 

He pressed his single finger further inside of her until she gasped. “Liar. Tell me.” 

She whined, rolling her head to the side as he started to fuck her slowly, taking his time with it. Her arousal spilled out around his finger, dripping down and soaking his pant leg as he took his time working her up, denying her the sweet relief of release as she twisted and shook atop him. “Why don’t you tell me, kitten? Tell me and I’ll let you come.” His teeth nipped at the bottom of her ear, and she whimpered. “I won’t laugh. I won’t say a thing.” 

Ugh. She hated him. Hated how easily he knew her body, hated how well he could wind her up and keep her on edge--even with one finger. She wasn’t near as full as she as accustomed to being, but the slow build up, the way he talked and teased her, how he brushed against her clit with differing intensity--. It was driving her insane, and if he didn’t let her come she wasn’t going to be able to stop herself from losing what was left of her mind. 

When he clicked his tongue in disappointment, and pulled his finger out of her, she scrambled to find the words he wanted to hear. “Fine! Fine-- _ damn  _ you.” She panted, gripping his wrist and pulling it back against her slit. He slid two fingers inside of her this time, and she nearly came right then and there. “It was the one where you were holding out the coffee. Ohhh, fuck. I was thinking about how sinister you looked. How fucking good you’d felt inside of me, and how I wanted you to look at me that way. Like you were inviting me down to--ah,  _ shit _ \--play some game I knew I couldn’t win, but wanted to anyway. Like you might take my soul from me and convince me to let you keep it.” This was what she’d been afraid of: she’d started blabbering, but how did she make herself stop? Especially when he was rewarding her by speeding up the pace? “I--I came. But it wasn’t enough.” Her hands flew upwards now to massage her own breasts, and she heard Kylo groan behind her at the sight, fingers pinching her nipples until they ached as she rocked her hips in time with his fingers. “It was what made me decide to come find you. To yell at you. Tell you you were a jackass for doing this to me.” Her laugh was broken by Kylo curling his fingers, wrist turning in what looked like an uncomfortable angle, but  _ fuck  _ if it didn’t make stars pop in Rey’s vision. “Look where that got me.” 

“I can’t say that I’m complaining,” Kylo growled from her side, voice hoarse as his pace quickened. “Wanna feel you come on my fingers, Rey. Then I’ll give you my cock. That’s what you need, isn’t it kitten? Need my cock, deep inside you, filling you to the brim. Doesn’t feel the same without it, does it?” He didn’t wait for an answer, the slick sound of his fingers entering and leaving her filling the space between them as he cleared his throat. “And I’m as much yours as you are mine. Always remember that. Nothing’s ever going to satisfy you the way that I can, nothing’s ever going to compare. For either of us.” 

As she came with a cry, Rey knew in her heart that he was telling the truth she’d been denying herself for so long. 


	15. Chapter 15

Their last evening was a haze of pleasure, of sex filled hours and minutes spent holding one another as their hearts struggled to slow down. Kylo clung to Rey even in sleep, and she couldn’t bring herself to mind it, drinking in the affection while she could. 

In the morning, when she woke without feeling the strange slickness between her thighs, she took that as a sign she could go in peace and slid out from underneath the sheets, barely making it out from Kylo’s arm before he woke with a start. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked, blinking blearily and looking over at the clock. “‘S still early. Come back to bed.” 

Oh, she wanted to. She desperately wanted to crawl under the sheets and fall back asleep. Where would she be if she did, though? Would she ever find a way to the top of this situation, ever figure out how to fall into this . . . relationship without losing herself in the process, or putting herself at risk? It didn’t seem likely. Forcing a smile to her lips, she leaned over to kiss his brow. “I’m just going to go get us some breakfast. I’ll be right back.” 

His smile broke her heart. “Key’s under the mat just outside the door. Card’s in my wallet on the table. Whatever you want.” 

Her throat tightened up, and she turned to collect herself so he couldn’t see the way that her lower lip trembled. She clenched her jaw, and waited until she heard his breathing start to mellow out before collecting her bag of belongings. 

It’d been fun, she thought with one last look over her shoulder, but she wouldn’t be the one left behind this time. Couldn’t. She didn’t think she’d survive it coming from him. 

 

She didn’t even look back as she fled his apartment, meandering her way through the slowly waking city back to the comfort of her own home. 

 

Her apartment smelled like sex when she got back, and it took her by surprise that the scent was so pungent. She supposed her senses might be better, as she rapped on the wall to signify that she’d made it back home. “Boys? You here?” 

“Rey!” Poe’s voice sounded near overjoyed, as he stepped out of his bedroom wrapped only in a sheet. At least he’d covered himself up. “Didn’t think to see you walking anytime soon. You doing ok?” 

“Yeah.” The word was tight as it left her throat, and Poe’s face immediately darkened as he stared at her, catching the lack of ‘okayness’ that permeated the one word. 

“What happened?” 

The tears, the anxiety that’d been building, the exhaustion from being fucked and treasured and  _ loved _ burst like a dam, and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s a long story,” she managed to garble.

Poe padded closer and led her to take a seat on the couch. “I’ve got nothing but time for you.” 

 

She started at the beginning. The very beginning: the abandonment issues, the shitty foster homes, the lack of attachments. The, apparently, now unmistakable presenting of her Demi nature, and what in the hell it means for her future. “I can’t be vulnerable like that all the time,” she said, rubbing her eyes slowly. They itched fiercely, and she just wanted the sensation to disappear, not become more inflamed the longer she fucked with it. Was that going to be the case with everything in her life? 

Poe wet his lips, squeezing her leg gently as he breathed slowly. He’d been calm and let her talk throughout the whole ordeal, only interjecting when he didn’t understand something that she’d said, but never passing judgement. She hadn’t realized how badly she’d needed that, needed an unbiased judge, until he’d offered. 

“Rey, that’s what affection is, though. We, as demis, get a whole different layer of affection and adoration. We’re . . . not always blessed with it, but tasked with making it manageable and livable. And being alone.” He pursed his lips. “I can’t think of a worse way for a Demi to live. We’re not meant to be. Even the solitary types aren’t meant to be all by themselves all the time.”

“But I’ve never been a Demi before this. I still think it’s just some big mistake.” The words sounded pathetic, even to her own ears, and her ears burned in embarrassment with it. “Not that there’s anything wrong. God knows, when I was a kid that was all I wanted. I wanted to be special, wanted to be advanced and  _ different _ , but now . . . there’s nothing wrong with it, but that’s not me, Poe. That’s not who I am.” 

He patted her leg and didn’t say anything, though she was sure he didn’t have to. Finn, who’d come out of the bedroom when Poe hadn’t returned, watched the two of them from his place leaning against the doorway. His expression was soft, sympathetic, and he stepped towards the pair of them to kiss Rey on the forehead. 

“Maybe it’s who you were meant to be, Rey,” he offered quietly. 

Rey looked up at him, about to answer, when her phone went off. Kylo’s name stared back up at her from the screen, and she strongly considered throwing the device out the window. They’d exchanged numbers before she’d left for work, so she could text him where he could pick her up, and now the whole situation seemed like a terrible, terrible idea. He knew where she worked. Knew where she  _ lived _ now that she’d had him drive there. 

When it became apparent that Rey wasn’t going to answer it Finn grabbed the phone instead, hitting the accept button before Rey could shout for him not to. Her eyes went wide with fear as Finn, frowning, raised to it to his ear. 

“Rey’s phone. May I ask who’s calling?” 

She couldn’t make out Kylo’s words on the other side, but Finn blinked rapidly a couple times as he looked down at Rey on the couch, lips pursed tight. “She’s busy at the moment. Can I take a message?” 

Whatever it was that Kylo said, he sounded livid, and Rey felt her cheeks begin to burn as Finn tried to speak, only to be cut off after every other word. Eventually he sighed and murmured that he’d be sure to let Rey know, before he hung up on Kylo mid-sentence. 

“He’s a charmer,” Finn said, words dry and eyes rolling. Rey felt sick, biting her bottom lip as she took her phone from his hand. 

“What’d he say?” she asked when Finn didn’t offer anything else. What was that about curiosity and cats, again? Perhaps she was more demi than she’d considered. 

Finn wet his lips, his expression concerned and contemplative enough to squash whatever hope Rey might’ve had. Yeah, it’d been bad. “He was a little less than thrilled to see that you’d left that morning without so much as saying goodbye. And, in hindsight, I shouldn’t have answered the phone.” He grimaced, scrunching up his nose in distaste as Poe actually brought his hand to his forehead. 

“You idiot--Rey’s just finishing her heat! He probably thought she was off fucking someone else!” 

The embarrassment Rey had felt before was nothing compared to this, and with hardly a word to either of them she fled for her room, closing the door and dropping to her mattress. Not sure if it’d help or not, she powered down her phone so she wouldn’t have to look at the reminder of her cowardice, and be proven weak again if he called her back. 

 

She found a pair of far more comfortable shoes to wear now that she had added the extra distance to her walk to work. They worked well enough, and when it grew colder she learned how to bundle up, piling on the scarves she’d scavanged from the local thrift shops. It certainly beat the alternative, to walking past Kylo’s coffee shop and seeing him through the window. In her mind she replayed all the different ways meeting him could’ve gone again, and each time her stomach twisted in discomfort. 

She didn’t follow through with those crazy, hair-brained schemes even once, resolutely avoiding every last reminder of what she’d done. Work got easier the more she threw herself into it, her trainer announcing she was more than ready to take over after her third week of guided training. She killed time by using Poe’s gym membership, and managed to set herself up with a doctor who helped explain her body to her and the changes that she was likely to find. After Rey came clean about her first experience with her heat, the doctor had set her up with a far stronger birth control after ascertaining that no, Rey hadn’t gotten pregnant the first time around by some miracle of nature. She’d cried the night she’d found that out, relief making her bones weak, and loneliness filling every crevice of her heart as she’d realized that she’d have had to carry such a burden by herself. No way would she have been able to go back to Kylo, metaphorical tail between her legs, with the news that he’d gotten her pregnant. 

It was far safer this way. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early morning post because I will be out for most of the day at a bar crawl with some friends and family! Thank you, you amazing readers, for all the comments and kudos. You're all incredible <3

The best part about work, Rey had quickly come to find out, was that the world around her moved at such a quick pace it didn’t give her time to dwell. There was no chance for her to get bored and let her imagination wander the way it could at home, with little else to distract her from her shortcomings and failures of the past. Work provided her with an outlet to feel accomplished in a way that only tinkering in her foster father’s junk heap had offered her before, while removing the potential to think about Kylo. 

So when he came sauntering into the building, the circles under his eyes large and dark enough to cast their own shadows, Rey choked up to think that her place of safety was no longer a possibility. 

“What’re you doing here?” she hissed, not thinking about prefacing it with a good morning when really, there could be no other reason that he was there other than to see her. To bother her. She hadn’t seen his name in the appointments that her boss had, and her heart jumped to think that he had her cornered. The panic button underneath her desk seemed all the more an escape than ever before. 

“I came to take you out to lunch,” he said. Rey hated the way her body responded to his voice, the familiarity of it making her heart thrum in her veins. “We should talk. You can at least give me that.” 

She pursed her lips, looking around to make sure that there wasn’t anyone ese close enough to be listening in. One of the few perks, she thought humorlessly, of working alone for the most part. “I don’t owe you anything. I don’t have to  _ give  _ you anything other than what I already did. Kylo it was fun but I’m at work.” 

“You visited me at mine and raised a hell of a fuss. Maybe I should do the same.” 

Her eyes narrowed, and her hands balled into tight fists atop the counter. She wanted to slap him, to wipe that scowl off his face and tell him to grow up, that getting over flings was all part of growing up. Shouldn’t he know that by now? Shouldn’t he have learned that? 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Then come and have lunch with me. I just need--I need some kind of fucking closure, Rey. You left me. And it wouldn’t bother me so much if I wasn’t utterly--for whatever fucking reason--convinced to my bones that there’s more to us than what you’re willing to give credit to.” He ran a hand through his hair, and Rey felt herself choking back an apology. She knew exactly how he felt, but she’d be damned if she let him on to that fact. She looked over at the office behind her and sighed quietly. Her peanut butter and jelly seemed pathetic at the offer of free food, even if it came with the caveat of her having to go with him. 

“Let me see if I can get Jess to cover me while I’m out. I’ve only got an hour.” 

He looked almost visibly relieved that she’d accepted. “That’s a start.” 

Rey’s eyes narrowed, and he hastened to mumble an apology and redaction. 

 

He took her out to a quiet Italian bistro not five minutes from where she worked, Kylo requesting a more secluded table while Rey fidgeted at his side. She’d never have come here herself, knowing all too well by the extensive wine racks and open kitchen that she’d never be able to afford some place like this on her own. They were seated, and treated to wine samples which Rey decided she wasn’t going to touch. She was supposed to be at work, after all, and even if it was just a taste she needed to keep her wits about her. Her stomach hadn’t sat well last night or that morning, so without dinner or breakfast to keep it full, it would’ve undoubtedly gone right to her head .

That didn’t stop Kylo, though, sipping at the white before setting the glass back down in front of him and watching her carefully. Rey watched him over the top of her menu, careful to keep her gaze averted when he turned his own attention back to her. Half of her was tempted to order the most expensive item on the menu, but she didn’t want to feel as though she owed him anything. That wouldn’t do, and she had no doubt it wouldn’t ease any of the cramping or anxiety within her to test his limits. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she asked after the waitress came to take their order, Rey having simply gone with a house salad to avoid being forced to eat more than she could handle. Her hands were already working at tearing into the slice of bread she’d snagged when it was brought to them, ripping it piece by piece but not eating it. She just needed something to do with her hands. 

“Why you left.” 

Her face colored, and she looked down at the mess she was making. It only deepened the blush on her cheeks and she cursed as she hastened to clean up. “Pick something else.” 

“Why’d you leave?” 

Dammit, was there no getting through to him that she didn’t want to talk about it? Closure, sure. She could’ve explained to him that they were done. But going into the details of what had brought her to that decision? No thank you. 

Still, his gaze brokered no alternative option, one eyebrow rising to challenge her to answer. “It was the end of my heat,” she said after a moment, keeping her voice quiet. “What else was I supposed to do?” 

“At least tell me you were going. Not promise breakfast, then skip out. That was really shitty to wake up to that.” 

She clenched her jaw, staring up at him as she tried to piece together the words she wanted. “It was really shitty to have to go through your alpha speak bullshit, too.”

His brows knit together in confusion, sitting forward. She found it difficult to breathe, gulping down water instead as he spoke. “That brings me to my second question: how did you do that?” 

“Do what?” she asked, trying not to choke on her water. 

“Alpha speak. You’re an omega. You shouldn’t have been able to.” 

No kidding. How was she supposed to tell him that she had no idea, though? She shrugged, and he scowled in response. 

“That’s not a good enough answer.”

“Well, it’s the only one I’ve got. So. Tough shit.” 

Their entrees arrived, and Rey tucked in to her salad with more vigor than she had since she was young, and wasn’t sure when her next meal would be, or what strings would be attached to it. 

“To my knowledge it’s never been done before, for an omega. And there’s no questioning that’s what you are.” 

She swallowed the bite she’d taken with some difficulty, eyes watering, before she glowered and snarled: “I thought there was no questioning the fact that I was human, yet here we are. I don’t know what more you want me to tell you, but I. Don’t. Have. A fucking. Clue.” 

They way they stared at one another could’ve started the restaurant on fire, and neither would’ve noticed the burning flames that engulfed them. A flare of arousal, completely unbidden and unwarranted, started between her legs, and Rey had to squeeze them shut tighter to try and quench her desire. Kylo’s pupils darkened, and as he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip she felt her breath catch. 

There would be no denying that they had insane chemistry, that their bodies seemed to know exactly what was best for one another. Though Rey didn’t particularly like it, she knew there was no chance that she’d be able to play stupid and get away with keeping it a secret that she wanted him. She likely always would. He’d forever be the first man she’d fucked while in the midst of a heat. He taught her things about her body she didn’t even know were possible, but  _ fuck _ ,  that frightened her as much as it turned her on. She set her utensils down on the side and pushed her chair back. “This was a mistake, coming out here. I shouldn't have agreed and I’m sorry I wasted your time.” She was getting too close, too close to admitting to him that she missed him. Too close to admitting that she wasn’t near as strong or as unaffected by him as she wished to be. 

And if she said that, would he ever let her leave?

“Rey, wait. Please.” 

He sounded just desperate to make her pause, looking up from the floor to find him watching her imploringly.  Breathing was damn near impossible with the intensity of his stare, and she felt her heart beat against her ribs with such fierceness she thought they may crack. 

“If . . . What could I do differently, to get you back?” 

She forced herself to smile, even as she felt her bones want to give out beneath her, even as she thought she might never get over him once this was over. “That was your mistake in the first place, Kylo. Assuming I was yours to begin with.”


	17. Chapter 17

She went home and cried herself to sleep that night. Kylo texted her after she got home and had crawled into her bed, trying not to mull over the conversation she’d had. He thanked her for going to lunch with him, telling her that he appreciated her insight and wished her all the best. It sounded like a mutual parting of the ways, like she’d quit her job and he, her boss, was thanking her for the time she’d put into the company. 

She hated to think that she was feeling all this bullshit over a tryst that was a weekend long, but she’d be damned if it didn’t hurt like a bitch every time she looked over the text. Not that she could bring herself to delete it, of course. No, instead she fell asleep with her phone clutched in her hand, and her head pounding with the potential of what could’ve been. She’d been the one to bring this about, to shut him down, to leave him before he could leave her--so why did it hurt so much? It would’ve been worse if she’d stayed, laid herself bare to him and explained all that she had done and had had done to her. He would’ve looked at her the way that most did, and the pity would’ve engulfed the pair of them until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

No, a little pain now would save her pain in the future. It would fade after the first few days. 

 

It would fade after the first week.

 

It would fade after the first month. 

 

It would fade. 

 

It would. 

 

It had to, didn’t it?

 

She was three days away from her heat, each day carefully counted and crossed off on a calendar in her room, when she came home to a not altogether comforting sight. Kylo filled one of the seats of the couch, but he didn’t  _ look  _ like himself. He was laughing, arms folded over his stomach as if it hurt so much that he had to hold himself together. The lines in his face eased up, and he looked years younger than the last time she’d seen him. She tried not to notice that he had the same dark bags under his eyes, but even now as he laughed they didn’t seem as obvious. 

Poe sat opposite him, wiping his eyes with mirth as he looked up and over at the door, his grin broadening as Rey stepped in. “Oh, hey Rey! You’ll never believe who caught up with me after work today.” 

She swallowed a scream as she stepped inside, ignoring every instinct in her body telling her to run away, that she needed to get the hell out of the house before it became a problem. Before he noticed that she’d come back at all. Kylo’s body tensed up at the mention of her name, though he didn’t turn to say anything to her. 

“Hey,” he called, without shifting so much as a muscle. 

“Hey.” She needed a drink. Making a beeline for the kitchen after toeing off her shoes, she pulled out a bottle of the cheapest domestic the store had to offer and opened it, taking a long, deep drink from the longneck as she squeezed her eyes shut. Surely this was a dream, a product of an overactive imagination that hadn’t been receiving enough sleep at night. She would wake up, having fallen asleep at her desk after a long day of work, and head home to find that Poe was there cooking dinner, or else at Finn’s as he was wont to do now that he actually knew when her heat was coming. They’d talked briefly about his absence, giving her space so that way she didn’t feel pressured to not bring someone back, and he didn’t get caught up in the smell of her, so surely this . . . was just an illusion. 

When she came back, beer in hand, to see that Kylo and Poe had picked up talking again, she wanted to hate her roommate for inviting the man back to their apartment. Poe’s eyes were wide and warm as he stood to offer Rey his seat, but she refused, opting instead to grab her things from the other side of the couch that Kylo was occupying. She just needed a minute to retreat into her room, needed an excuse to get the hell out before anyone said anything about her--. 

“You’ll never believe the truth of it, but do you remember the story I was telling you about the day I presented? The demi kid that I was sticking up for?” Poe grinned broadly. “It’s Kylo. He was Ben Solo, then, as I knew him.” 

Her ears burned as she recognized the last name, and her head snapped up as she stared at Kylo. His cheeks went red. “Ben Solo? You changed your name?” 

He shrugged, as though it didn’t matter. “Soon as it was legal. Didn’t want the burden of living up to my parent’s expectations and reputations.” 

She struggled to put together what he was saying before it all clicked. “Oh fuck. Your father is Han Solo. Isn’t he?” It was the only famous Solo she could remember, the actor slash pseudo racer having been a long time idol of hers. She’d never been able to watch the Formula One races as they happened, but had rather kept up with them in the car magazines she pilfered from the library, or else what she could look up with limited Internet accessibility. 

“The very same.” 

It made sense. Han left a hell of an impact on the racing world, balancing the crazy limelight of both working in movies and on the track. That wasn’t even mentioning his  _ wife _ . “I did a report on your mother,” she blathered before she could stop herself, wishing she could sink into the floor at the sight of his bemused smile. “Holy shit. That’s so creepy that I just said that.”

“It happens a lot.” 

Hence the different name. She nodded, trying not to feel so star struck as she collected her things quietly. “So. Why didn’t you fight the kid back?” she asked when the silence got to be too heavy. “When Poe stepped in, I mean. I mean. I know you would’ve gotten expelled--.”

Kylo offered up a shrug, and his eyes glanced away from hers to look at the floor. “Didn’t feel like the fight to pick. Turned out his parents were going through a nasty divorce, and though mine weren’t perfect, to the outside world they were. He was just lonely, and angry, and I was a target who couldn’t fight back.” 

Her heart clenched and tears sprang to the corners of her eyes, prompted no doubt by the oncoming of her heat. His head snapped up as he scented them on the air, and she wiped her eyes hastily to avoid looking any crazier than she already did. Excusing herself quietly, she disappeared out of their space and into her room, closing the door behind her and trying not to breathe too heavily as she slid her way down to the floor. 

She could still smell him from her room, and the familiarity of it only made the ache inside of her bones all the worse. She wrapped her arms around her waist and ducked her face in the space between her knees and her chest, counting out her breaths as she went. She wouldn’t be able to come back out until he was gone, and then . . . she’d probably have to air out the apartment. Already she could feel the familiar warmth between her legs, and she hated herself for it. Horny wasn’t the emotion she should’ve been feeling after the story that he’d told, but her hormones had a completely different plan for her. Listening to them had gotten her into trouble the first time around, and they’d be the death of her this time. 

 

She’d passed her evening away in solitude with a book, trying to lose herself in the story and not focus on the way that his laughter filled up the whole apartment. She’d only gotten about three or so chapters in by the time there came a knock on her door, the scent on the other end telling her exactly who it was. She barely hid a groan as she stood up to walk towards the door. She didn’t dare open it just yet. 

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you. Please.” 

She bit her bottom lip, eyeing the not so thick fake wood between them, and felt her shoulders sag. There was no way she could really keep him out, not entirely. “Uhm, sure. Through the door okay?”

“I’d rather talk to you face to face.” 

Of course he would. “I’m not so sure that’s the best of ideas. I’m--.”

“Yeah. I can smell it on you. I won’t be long. We can keep the door open if you feel more comfortable.” 

She wanted to grouch, to gripe at him what the difference was talking with the door between them versus talking with the door open behind them, but in the end relented. Hand shaking, she turned the handle and opened it up to allow him inside. To both her surprise, and his, she closed it once he’d stepped inside. 

“If it’s a private conversation then it’s not a good idea to have the door open,” she said, voice a little harder than she’d meant it to be. She cleared her throat. “Now. What can I help you with?”

He didn’t look as though he was certain of that himself, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he cast his eyes around her room. He’d never been here before, and she felt a wave of self-consciousness roll over her at the present state of it. Before she could so much as move a cushion, he spoke, and all of her attention focused instead on his words. 

“I thought about apologizing for coming on so strongly when we went out to lunch. I know . . . I can be intense. Often. You got a rather rough introduction to that both the first time we met, and when you were over with me.” He took a deep breath, holding it in for a couple seconds, before releasing it through his nose much as Rey did when she was trying to hold herself together. “And I feel as though I should say sorry, except it’s who I am. I’m not one to do things by halves, and I don’t think you are either. You don’t strike me as a runner, Rey. You strike me as someone who takes commitments seriously, and I honor them with everything I am, and everything I have.” 

She blinked rapidly, half expecting him to get on one knee, so that when he moved to take a step closer she involuntarily croaked: “Don’t.”

He stopped, one eyebrow arched, and she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously. “Ah. Don’t sweat it. Really. We all have our hang ups.” 

He nodded, and wet his lips as he reached to take her hand in his. She wanted to shrink away, but didn’t catch sight of any sort of box or ring in his hand, or his pants. That was a small relief at the very least. 

“I wanted to come clean to you because I want to try . . . to try and give us a chance. I’ve been miserable without you. I know what I had, and what I lost--and I need to know what it is that I did to fuck up so badly, so that I never, ever do it again.” He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. Rey had to squeeze her other hand into a tight fist to keep from crying. “It’s not just the heat, it’s not just you being an omega. It’s not how amazing the sex was. It's that I can’t see myself with anyone else that fits me so well as you do. It’s everything, and it’s you. I want to know you better, and I think you feel it too.” 

Yes. Yes, she did. She couldn’t deny it, had gone for too long telling herself that she’d get over him, when every single other man couldn’t so much as step into his shadow without being decimated and overlooked. Now she felt the tears, and as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back gently, she allowed herself to let the first couple drops fall onto his shirt. 

“I’m not saying it’s going to be perfect. I’m not saying that it’s going to always feel like it’s working. But I want . . . I want to try it. I want to be with you. And I think the reward of being with you is worth any risk I could ever take.” 

He let her cry against his shoulder, held her tight as she buried her face into his chest and stained his pressed suit with the salt of her tears. His other hand stroked her hair, careful to avoid those places she wanted him to touch so badly it hurt, and she knew it was out of respect for her choices, not out of malicious intent. He didn’t want to addle her thoughts, to make her reconsider because of how good it felt, but rather how good they could be if they gave it a shot. She'd never thought to have anyone give that much of a damn about her own well being, or that her decisions were valid.

When her tears ran dry, she lifted her head to look up at him, and took his hand so she could cup her face with it. “I can’t promise it won’t be difficult for me,” she said at long last, voice thick, like she’d swallowed jelly, and equally as wobbly. “I’ve never been able to make one of these work. A relationship, I mean. They . . . everyone leaves me in the end, and with you--." She sucked in a shaky breath leaning into his touch as her voice grew soft. "I left so you’d never have the chance to. I thought I was being practical. That I was being smart for once but--. I miss you. I miss you so much.” 

His expression softened, and he bent down to kiss her forehead, leaving his lips against her skin as she felt the heat between them blossom into something less carnal and softer. Sweeter. It made her toes curl and her eyes flutter shut as she felt the vibration of his words trapped between the two of them. 

“I can’t promise that I won’t walk away sometimes, but I can swear to you that I’ll always come back for you.  You can hold me to it, and kill me if I ever go back on it. I won’t even haunt you afterwards.” 

She laughed, the noise broken as it left her body. Kylo leaned down and eased her chin upwards so her lips could meet his, and Rey melted against him with a soft contented sigh. “Let’s take it one day at a time,” she asked softly when they pulled away to breathe. “How about . . . how about you take me dancing. On a date.” 

His eyes lit up, the heat warming her from the inside out. “I know just the place.” He kissed her again, and she let herself get lost in the pressure of his lips against hers. 

For this she could learn to trust. 

For him she could try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REAL SHITTY AT ENDINGS GUYS, I HATE TO SAY IT. Especially happier ones. I'm the type of m'fer who womps on characters and refuses to give them a positive ending because 1. real life isn't like that, 2. I'm shit at writing them. So I'm really sorry if this last chapter felt rushed or not organic. I labored over it for a good long while before deciding 'screw it' and writing it anyway. 
> 
> Also, HOLY SHIT WE'RE ALMOST THERE. The last _last_ chapter will be the epilogue, which'll be . . . more in vein with what the story has been up until these last couple updates lol 
> 
> You have all been absolutely freaking incredible and so very motivational, I cannot believe I was able to finish this as quickly as I did. I swear that's a record for me. While I've still got a few WIPs that I need to seriously go through and start writing for again, I do have a Reylux in-verse fic that I've been playing around with writing, as well as some NSFW oneshots, so keep your eyes peeled, and if you liked this maybe subscribe or check out my other works?   
> Only if you're interested, of course! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you from the very bottom of my heart. You are all incredible, and I adore each and every one of you.   
> -Audrey


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is it, folks. This is the end of it. Thank you, as ever, for your constant support and your encouraging words, for helping motivate me into writing this, and for all of the comments--my god, you're all incredible. If you'd like, you can follow me on 

This time around, with her heat, Rey knew what she was getting herself into. They’d stocked up on food, on dirty movies to pass the time away, and Kylo had cleaned out a couple drawers in his dresser for her to put her clothes in. They’d managed to set hard limits, and soft ones. They’d talked about safewords, and even the Alpha speak, which Rey wasn’t all that opposed to now that she knew what the fuck it was. 

If anything, it put a certain fire in her belly that she found she couldn’t quench no matter what she tried. 

Kylo stood, fully clothed, just beside the bed as Rey bit her bottom lip and stripped off the last of her clothes, tossing her bra off to the side so she could palm her breasts gently as she watched Kylo’s pupils double in size. 

He ran his hand over the bottom half of his face, staring at her as he struggled to decide where to start. She wiggled her hips in anticipation, forcing herself to breathe slowly. “What’re you going to make me do, alpha?” she purred, her voice a sultry sound she’d not heard before. 

It caused his chest to expand rapidly, and she smirked as she watched his cock jump where it had tented his pants. “Touch yourself,” he growled, his words carrying an odd depth to them that she’d found she could mimic when she was stressed enough. She’d tried it, just to prove that she could, when Kylo had found one of her more ticklish spots the other night, and had been amazed to find that he kept his hands to himself until he broke out of the reviere. 

Now, as her right hand teasingly stroked her abdomen and her left ran along her collarbone, she smirked as she looked up at him. “I am touching myself, alpha.”

His lip curled upwards in a sort of strange sneer that had her pulse jumping as he loomed over her, leaning forward on his hands so that he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin. “Play with your pretty little clit for your alpha. Don’t stop until I tell you to.” 

That was more like it. Moaning softly, Rey dipped her right hand between her thighs, already so wet for him it would’ve been embarrassing if she didn’t like it so much. Trust . . . this was all about trust, and how worth her trust Kylo was. Fire lapped at her belly, and her hips bucked upwards to chase the rhythm her fingers played out on her clit, her eyes fluttering closed as she lost herself to the rhythm. 

“Play with your breasts with your left hand. Look at me, my sweet omega.” 

Her eyes fluttered open, her mouth easing into a half moan, half smile, as her left hand teased her nearest nipple, squeezing it between her thumb and forefinger until she released it with a groan. “Do you like seeing what you do to me, Alpha?”

“I do.” He swiped his thumb across her bottom lip, and without having to ask, she parted her lips to allow him entrance. He groaned as she sucked, and her tongue slid across the pad of his thumb. “I really do. Suck my thumb like it’s my cock.” 

She closed her mouth around it, and felt him shudder in awe as her eyes held his. Her whole body shuddered and shook from the pressure of her oncoming orgasm, and when she came it was with his thumb still in her mouth and two fingers inside of her as he requested. 

Warmed up now, Kylo stripped down to the skin, and slid between her legs with single minded determination on his face. She stopped touching herself, nails instead digging into his back as he hiked her hips up and wrapped them around his waist. 

He bent down to kiss her, full lips soft as the pillow beneath her head, and heady voice working its magic on her hormones. “I’m going to fuck you silly. I’m going to ease my cock into you, and play with your clit. I’m going to watch your stomach bulge with the outline of my cock, and when it comes time for you to come, I’m going to make your cunt milk my cock over and over and over again.” He kissed her, swallowing her shiver of a moan as it escaped her lips. “If it ever becomes too much, you’re going to safeword out. Understood?” 

She nodded, squeezing her legs around him and digging her heels into the small of his back. “Yes, alpha.” She grinned wickedly as her own voice pitched lower. “Now fuck me like you mean it.” 

Even if she hadn’t figured out how to mimic his Alpha voice on command, he would’ve done it. Kylo snarled and entered her with one particularly hard snap of his hips, and Rey felt her body bend with the movement, swallowing the pleasure like she was meant to. She moaned and her whole being resonated with the pleasure as his hips thrust against hers over and over again. She lowered one hand to feel the outline of his cock through her abdomen, squeezing around his member until he hissed and swatted her hand away, nevermind that it felt absolutely incredible--if not overwhelming--for her. To have that much pleasure, wrapped into one simple sensation . . . well. They were trying to  _ avoid  _ having a repeat of the last time she got overstimulated. Her hips rolled in time with his, taking him deeper with his every other thrust. The tip of his cock hit her cervix once or twice, and the sparks that ignited in front of her eyes had her breath catching in her throat. The heat of his body against hers was incredible, and she never realized how much she could miss something so simple as his frame up above hers as much as she had, but it was reassuring all the same to have him there. To know that, despite her running the last time, despite their differing ideas, they could work it out. 

Even if it was fucking, they at least had a way of tuning into the needs of the other and giving them what they wanted. While her right hand moved up to cup the side of his face and draw him down for a deep kiss, his own angled between their body, rubbing at the soft bundle of nerves already slicked up and begging for his touch. Rey clenched around him, amazed at how perfectly he slotted himself inside of her and gave better than she thought she could ever get. When his hips shifted upwards, to find that perfect spot deep inside of her, she lowered her hips to allow him better access, as though they were connected far more so than just physically. She sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip as his strokes deepened, and the hand on her clit sped up. 

She felt herself just on the edge when she pulled away to hiss in his ear, in a voice thick with demand: “Don’t you dare stop until I come.” 

Kylo grinned, turning his head to catch her lips with his own as his pace quickened, and the snap of his hips against hers reverberated in the space between them. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Rey.  _ My  _ Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think about it so far, whether on here or on my [tumblr](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com) , if you're so inclined.
> 
> A little clarification: a demi-human is, in this instance, a human that shares animalistic traits due to their genetics. They are then also affected by Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, while there are concurrently regular humans as we know them who do not abide or have any sort of specific rules/designations, apart from human.


End file.
